The All Stars Battle Royale
by Kaiimi
Summary: Characters from Nintendo, Sega and Rare backgrounds are kidnapped and put into a deadly game called Battle Royale. The objective of this game is to kill or be killed. Only two people will survive the game. Who will prosper? Who will be a backstabber? This has been discontinued. Anyone is free to finish it or re-do it.
1. Let The Games Begin

This fic is inspired by the Japanese movie, Battle Royale. I own absolutely NO characters whatsoever. In this fic, I'm gonna try to tone down the gore a bit (You'll know what I'm talking about if you've seen Suicide Country or Halloween Horror Party) because I know some people aren't into that stuff, so yeah I'll do my best. Also, the reason why this fic isn't in the crossover section is because I feel this would gain more views if it was just put on here. Not to mention, the setting takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom.

_In the Mushroom Kingdom, the ecomony collapsed. People were forced to leave their jobs and many companies were shut down. The unemployment rate hit 20 percent. Citizens were angry at Princess Toadstool Peach because they felt like she wasn't doing enough to help. It was even worse in Mushroom City. There were riots everywhere and thousands of coins were stolen from banks. At this time, no one wanted help from Super Mario because everyone was so angry at themselves and others that they decided to die in an eternal quagmire. Plus, it doesn't help that many people expected Super Mario to help repair the economy because people thought he could do ANYTHING! But they were wrong. Citizens were boycotting the laws that had been passed down from the Toadstool family. People were rebelling against 'The Mario Crew'. All hope was starting to get lost._

_In Hyrule, things were more or less the same. People were mad at Princess Zelda for putting people at risk for death. But that wasn't true though and Zelda did everything she could but no one believed. Link even tried to vouch her, but the citizens of Hyrule thought Link had been brainwashed by Zelda. People were setting up campaigns to overthrow Zelda and vote a new princess to take her place. Luckily, in the midst of all the chaos, there were some people who didn't think Zelda was bad and still supported her, but those people were outnumbered. Zelda, in all her power tried to stop the chaos and convince the people that it's a huge misunderstanding but few people bothered to listen. The Royal Family had begun to see a collapse. Zelda prayed each night to the Golden Godesses, to help her in her time of need...but no answer came. Zelda was starting to forget her faith._

_Things were also the same in Corneria. People were so obsessed with Team Star Fox solving everything, that Star Fox made a public announcement, clearly showing their frustration with help for useless stuff. They received IMMENSE blacklash for it and people were rioting for Star Fox to be boycotted. Andross and Star Wolf teamed up with each other to spread rumors about Star Fox to the media, causing the people of Corneria to rebel against Star Fox even MORE. Their hearts were filling with hatred and despair. Fox McCloud did everything he could to calm the masses, but success never came._

_Things weren't going well for Sonic and the gang either. Their situation was exactly the same as the others. Eggman helped with the rebel against Sonic as well. Most of the people of Planet Mobius, as of 2011, do not care for the likes of Sonic and his friends anymore. But thankfully, there are still some people on Mobius who think the opposite._

_Oddly enough, Marina Liteyears, Kirby, Ribbon, Banjo, Kazooie, Humba, Mumbo and Tooty aren't even as close to being hated and rebelled from as the others._

There were 2 buses heading down towards Hudson City, Mushroom Kingdom. The 2 buses were filled with the Nintendo and Sega cast. The characters were on their way to a Nintendo and SEGA conference & meet at the Universal Video Game Center.

In the first bus, there was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Dixie, Diddy, DK, Pauline, Jojora, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Tiny, Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Mumbo, Humba Wumba, Link, Zelda, Midna, Tetra, Nabooru and Marina Liteyears.

In the second bus, there was Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Espio, Vector, Jet, Marine, Wave, Charmy, Blaze, Tikal, Shadow, Omega, Sonia, Sally, Bean, Fang, Silver, Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal, Kirby, Ribbon and ROB 64.

BUS 1:

"Sigh...what's the point of even going to the Nintendo/SEGA conference meeting when so much more people hate us now?" Zelda depressingly said.

"Yeah, I totally know what you mean! I think people just wanna throw eggs at our faces or make us feel bad at the conference. I mean, why else were all of us would be invited to this?" Toad said.

"You have a point there. I honestly think going to this is a waste of time and we should've never agreed to come." DK said.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about since people don't hate on me!" Kazooie annoyingly said. Everyone else glared at her.

"Shut up Kazooie, you're not helping the situation!" Banjo yelled. Kazooie just rolled her eyes.

"This won't go very well, will it?" Peach asked.

"I'd like to think not, but chances are it will." Mario responded.

"I don't even know why I was invited on this stupid trip anyway! I only appeared in one freaking game and that was only a small part near the end!" Jojora complained and hunched back in her seat.

"It's so crazy to think that most of the Mushroom Kingdom could hate on us just like that, so quick. I mean, who would've thought? That's just unbelieveably insane." Birdo said.

"I very much agree with you. I mean, I know it sucks that the economy is failing but there's really no need to blame it on the Princess! Most of those people don't understand how complex it is for to be in her position." Dixie added.

"Plus, there's the people that bandwagon on the hate, which I totally hate by the way, and then there's the people who get off on spreading lies to the media. It's pathetic!" Birdo complained.

"Hello there! I don't think we've properly met before. Well, we saw each other last year at the Nintendo/SEGA conference but we never really spoke. Um...yeah. I'm Yoshi, obviously, but my full name is Yoshi Pucha, which only true fans know about." Yoshi explained in a geeky way.

"Well well, nice to meet you Yoshi. I am Midna, in case you've forgotten or you call me Midona, for those of you Japanese freaks. This over here is Tetra, queen of the pirates." Midna explained.

"Don't listen to Midna. I'm not a queen of ANYTHING and I never want to be. But anyways, nice to meet you both for real this time." Tetra said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. And this right here, is my best friend Diddy Kong." Yoshi introduced.

"Uhh, hello there. Hey Midna...umm, how come you're outside in the daytime? Aren't you afraid of the light?" Diddy asked.

"Well, if you've seen Twilight Princess then you'll know I am no longer afraid of the light." Midna said.

"Oh, that explains it. Heh heh..." Diddy awkwardly said.

"Ugh, I swear, if Diddy falls for one of those girls, I am gonna dump his ass and smack him hard in the face!" Dixie angrily said.

"Chill out girl, Diddy seems pretty faithful to you. He doesn't seem like the type to cheat anyways." Tiny said, while reading Nintendo Power Magazine.

"Oh, trust me, the ones who NEVER seem like they could cheat are usually the ones that do." Dixie said.

"Why don't you just relax and stop worrying about it? For real, listen to your iPod or something." Tiny said.

"Sigh...fine. Besides, I haven't listened to Caramelldansen in a long time anyway." Dixie said, getting out her iPod.

"So...Rosalina? You seeing anybody right now?" Wario obnoxiously asked.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth, buddy." Rosalina arrogantly said.

"Oh come on, tell me you haven't at least had a THOUGHT about being with me?" Wario asked with a cheesy smile.

"Get over yourself! I wouldn't date you even if you paid me 100,000 coins!" Rosalina yelled.

"How about a million coins?" Wario asked.

"If you don't leave me alone in five seconds, I will kick you in places where guys should NOT be kicked." Rosalina warned. Wario gulped and moved away from her.

"Jeeze, that chick is so crazy. No wonder why people think she's a freak." Wario said.

"Uhh, I don't think she's a freak..." Link said. Wario jumped.

"Oh! It's you! I thought Waluigi was sitting here. Well anyways, Link, Mister Hero of Time, have you been getting some action with Zelda? Ehh?" Wario annoyingly asked.

"Umm...no. I'm not really seeing anyone right here. I'm currently trying to settle into my new home now back in Hyrule actually." Link said, not feeling very comfortable with Wario sitting next to him.

"But why not though? You're always saving her, so you should get some payoff bro! Hell, Mario is getting some of that with Peach!" Wario said.

"I'm just not interested, okay? Sheesh." Link said, clearly annoyed.

"Fine fine fine. I'll leave you alone in your little world." Wario said, then moved to where Waluigi was.

"Hey Wario, come over here. I need to tell you something that I've kept from you for a long time..." Waluigi whispered.

"Ooh, this sounds interesting! What is it?" Wario eagerly asked.

"Well, after last year's conference was over, me and Nabooru went some place private and we...you know..." Waluigi said. Wario's jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH MY GOSH DUDE, CONGRATULATIONS!" Wario yelled. "But wait, how come you never told me till now?"

"Because I got tired of holding it in for so long. Also because I kind of took advantage of her...she was drunk and she persuaded me to do it with her..." Waluigi said, hanging his head down.

"Dude, don't even worry about it. I just can't believe you scored with a chick that hot! Man, when we get home I am SO buying you an extra large mushroom pizza!" Wario laughed. Waluigi smiled a bit but looked at the back rows to Nabooru. She was napping.

"Sigh...don't you think Luigi is so handsome?" Pauline asked, staring at Luigi for the longest time.

"Errr, Luigi? What? I've always thought you liked Mario?" DK asked.

"Yeah, but I've been crushing on Mario for WAY too long. It's time for somebody new. I just wish Daisy wasn't all over him so much." Pauline arrogantly said.

"Sounds like someone's jealous!" DK teased. Pauline just rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second...so YOU'RE AN ANDROID?" Toadette asked.

"Well, technically I'm an Ultra-Intergalatic-Cybot G." Marina Liteyears explained.

"Erm...so like an android basically?" Toad asked.

"Well...yeah." Marina said.

"Nuh uh, get the hell out of here! So do you fight crime everyday like Super Mario does?" Kazooie asked.

"Kazooie, is there REALLY a need to call Mario, 'Super Mario'? You can't just call him Mario?" Banjo asked.

"Shut up Banjo! I'm speaking to an android here!" Kazooie yelled. Banjo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I DO fight crime but not as much as I used to back in the day. But when I fight somebody, I can simply throw them miles away, into outer space!" Marina playfully explained.

"Gosh, I can't believe we're meeting up with the Sonic gang and the others again! I don't know why everyone thinks all of us are rivals who hate each other." Daisy said.

"Because of the fan wars most likely. But really, meeting up with everyone else will probably be the ONLY good thing about this conference. I'm not looking forward to see some fans who turned into haters." Peach responded.

"Mumbo can do magic better than Miss-Amatuer-Transformer!" Mumbo insulted.

"Skull boy better shut up before Humba beat you with stick!" Humba yelled.

"Gosh, those two NEVER give each other a break..." Tooty commented.

BUS 2:

"I-I-I wanna go-o-o, all the wa-a-ay, taking out my freak tonight!" Charmy sang, listening to his iPod.

"Sheesh, is he really listening to Toadney Spears? I think that bee is so gay." Knuckles scoffed.

"Hey, don't use that word! It's offensive. Plus, it doesn't make you look good if you still wanna participate in the pro-LGBT campaign." Rouge said, looking at her sparkly rings.

"May I remind you that you're the one who pushed me into doing that?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, so? It's for a good cause, and we can spend time doing it together." Rouge said with a cheesy smile. Knuckles just shook his head in reply.

"Sigh...just look at Sonic! He's so dreamy! I just can't understand why he doesn't ask me out!" Amy said, staring longingly at Sonic.

"Maybe because you're just some stalker who's overly-obssessed with him?" Krystal answered with a smirk.

"What the hell did you just say?" Amy asked, already getting mad.

"I'm saying maybe the reason he doesn't want to ask you out is because you're some girl who stalks him every freaking day and you bug the hell out of him." Krystal answered again in a snarky way.

"Bitch, are you trying to start something with me?" Amy asked, raising her voice.

"Woah Amy! Please calm down! I don't want drama to happen..." Cream said, being the peacekeeper of the group.

"...Fine." Amy pouted and turned back around. Krystal leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear.

"Skank." She said and then walked to the back of the bus. Amy angrily turned around. She couldn't believe this bitch was trying to stir up trouble with her.

"So Fox...tell me, what's it like being this super hunky hero, always saving Corneria from destruction?" Blaze over-flirtaciously asked. Fox raised his eyebrows at her.

"Umm...it's...it's pretty much hard work basically. We have to go around in our starcrafts, shooting all the enemies, saving areas, saving people's lives and defeating the villians...yeah." Fox awkwardly said.

"Nice. That sounds sooo much more exciting than fighting Eggman or killer robots or whatever in our world. Whenever the villians try to rule the world, I just sigh and shake my head because they're the most pathetic things I've ever seen but you and your crew make it look sooo easy." Blaze said, still being overly-flirtacious. She put her hand on Fox's right leg.

"Wow, can someone say desperate?" Bean asked, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I know, right? Why can't she do that to me? I'm in serious need of a girlfriend too!" Fang complained.

"-cough-Or a boyfriend-Cough-" Bean mischievously said.

"Don't start with me right now. I'm saving my rage for the possible fights that the people at the conference might make." Fang warned.

"Patty whacky sammy whammy tammy hammy bammy lammy rocko locko mega sega! Woooo!" Ribbon and Tikal both chanted and cheered as they were playing some hand game like Patty Cake.

"Oh my gosh, this is so fun! How did you come up with this game?" Tikal happily asked.

"Oh, it just popped in my head out of nowhere basically. Stuff like that always happens when I'm bored." Ribbon said.

"C'mon, let's do it again!" Tikal playfully gestured.

"Ugh...YAWN! Those two girls are annoying the hell out of me. I think I'm getting a headache." Vector complained.

"You're telling me. I have to stand Krystal's bitchiness almost every day. I'd rather have those two girls on my team than her." Falco said.

"Hey, that makes two of us. I'd rather have Amy Rose on our team than Charmy. All that bee does is screw everything up and wants to play all the damn time. Plus, his voice is too high pitched for a boy." Espio said.

"Heh heh heh. But wait, if you think he's so annoying then how come you haven't kicked him out yet?" Falco asked.

"Because one, his stinger is REALLY powerful and two, he'll cry for six hours if we kick him out. I swear, he cries at the littlest things that don't go his way!" Vector said.

"Hmm. I feel your pain. Oh hey! We haven't properly introduced, have we? My name is Falco Lombardi, the toughest team member of Star Fox." Falco introduced, shaking hands with Vector.

"Heh heh, nice to meet you. I'm Vector, the Crocodile. I enjoy listening to music and rocking out in my free time." Vector said.

"And I'm Espio the Chameleon. Don't fuck with me, unless you want your head sliced off." Espio threatened.

"Ooh, don't you think that's a little TOO...weird?" Falco awkwardly asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. He does that cause he likes to get people scared." Vector said, sipping some Super Sonic 7-Up soda.

"Do you have any seven's?" Jet asked to Marine. They were playing a game of Go Fish.

"Zzzzzzz..." Marine snored.

"Are you kidding me right now? Who the hell falls asleep THAT easily?" Jet asked with a facepalm.

"Omega, if you so dare try to get in my way during the conference, I will annihilate you in front of everyone." ROB 64 said in his robotic voice.

"Don't threaten me ROB or else you will will be the one going down with my powerful laser arms and my mega punch." Omega robotically warned.

"Ha. I'd like to see you even try it." ROB said. There was clearly rivalry going on between the two.

"Uh...wait huh? No, I don't wanna eat poison ivy...where's my comic book at? Ugh...seamonkey's got my glasses...uh..." Shadow oddly said, deep in his nap, dreaming about whatever the hell he is dreaming.

As time went by, some sort of gas had been released in the buses, which caused everyone to be knocked out and the gas was so strong that it knocked out Omega and ROB as well.

"Get them in the building. Now." Said a mysterious and familiar voice. A bunch of soldiers came in, who also looked familiar, and grabbed everyone's body from the buses into an old-looking, gray building that looked like it was a part of a school.

All of their bodies were put into some sort of class room-like room. The lights were dim. The walls were cracked. School desks were either moved apart or flipped over. The windows were also cracked. The chalkboard looked very dirty. There was a TV on a high stand that looked like it was from the 90's.

Everyone started to wake up. Their heads were hurting and pounding, like they were hit in the head with a baseball game.

"Hey...where the hell are we? This isn't the Universal Video Game Center!" Sonic yelled in realization.

"What's going on?" Asked Nabooru.

"Have we been kidnapped or something? I don't believe this!" Kazooie yelled.

"And what's with these silver collars on our necks? Mine is too tight!" Tetra complained, trying to get it off.

"M-Mommy, I'm scared..." Cream said, holding her mother, Vanilla, tight.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here for you." Vanilla said in comfort.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Daisy ordered.

"How the hell should we know? We are the ones that have been kidnapped here!" Shadow said.

"Well...umm...one of you could know something that we don't!" Daisy said.

"Please. It's quite obvious we were all tricked into doing this. First it's the fans turning against us, now this..." Peppy said.

"I say, we get the hell out of here right now before anything worse happens!" Wario declared.

"But if we run away, then what do we do about these collars...?" Tooty asked. No one knew how to respond.

"Err, am I the only feeling extremely nervous right now?" Silver asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jojora asked.

BANG! The door to the classroom slammed open, and everyone gasped at who came in.

Bowser.

Eggman.

Wolf O'Donnel AKA leader of the Star Wolf team.

Zero Two AKA Dark Matter.

Ganondorf.

Calina from Mischief Makers.

Gruntilda Winkybunion.

And also, a bunch of other soldiers came in, wearing military uniform and masks and carrying sub-machine guns, although it was easy to tell that some of them were were Koopas.

"GR-GRUNTILDA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Banjo shrieked.

"Bowser? What the hell is this?" Birdo shouted.

"E-Eggman? Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Tails cried, facepalming himself.

"Ahh, Ganondorf. Pleasant surprise to see you here." Link said, not really intimidated by Ganondorf's appearance.

"Calina! I can't believe you're a part of this! I thought you were dead a long time ago!" Marina yelled in anger.

"No...Zero Two...there is no way you came back to life again!" Kirby said in shock.

"ANNIHILATE!" Omega yelled and started to charge up his blaster, but his charge didn't work.

"Heh heh heh...don't even try it, buddy. I deactivated all your functions while you were knocked out. You think I'm so stupid that I would let you go away with all your powers left intact? I don't think so!" Eggman laughed.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Why are you guys here!" Sonia yelled.

"We're here because this was the perfect opportunity to show you all what TRUE evil is." Wolf said with a disturbing smirk.

"True evil? I don't like where this is going..." Toad said.

"You see, we've had enough of you 'heroes' ruining all our plans all the damn time and destroying our land. Time after time, we've tried so hard to get rid of you guys but NOTHING had worked at all. We got so frustrated and angry that we even almost gave up!" Bowser explained.

"But then, we villians decided to collaborate together and come with a plan that we ALL should've thought of a long time ago!" Ganondorf continued.

"We decided that we, ourselves, aren't actually gonna directly kill you..." Calina said.

"Then...what are you gonna do to us?" Midna asked.

"Simple. You'll kill each other." Grunty finished. Everyone gasped and screamed.

"WHAT? THAT'S FREAKING INSANE!" Sally screamed.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE." ROB 64 said.

"Are you serious right now? HA! Do NOT make me laugh! Why would we all kill each other? We would NEVER do that!" Jet laughed.

"Laugh it up now, hawk boy but you'll see why you'll do it once you hear the rules!" Grunty yelled.

"Rules? Wait a second, so we're participating in some sort of game? Tikal asked.

"Yep. And the name of this game is called...Battle Royale." Eggman answered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Heh heh, this idea was TOO good to be thrown away. You see, in Battle Royale, the object of the game is to simply kill others before you are killed. When the game starts, you will be given a bag with a randomly selected weapon, a map and either a drink or food. You have a choice to kill anyone you want, or just hide away and hope for the best." Calina started off, showing a green bag they will get.

"Next, there is a time limit on this game. It is now Saturday at 2:30 PM, which means the game will end on Tuesday at the same time. At the end of the game, there can only be 2 survivors, 1 of each gender. If more than 3 people are left alive, your collars will detonate, exploding your neck open." Ganondorf continued. Everyone gasped again.

"And if there are 2 survivors, but the two of them are boy-boy or girl-girl, then those 2 survivors will die. No exceptions!" Grunty said. Everyone's hearts were racing at the speed of light.

"And lastly, if you try to harm us or our soldiers in any way, you will automatically be killed. Any questions?" Wolf asked. Sally slowly raised her hand.

"So...if you DO survive, then will you be able to go home?" She asked.

"Yes. Just as long as your other partner is a different gender than yours." Bowser answered. Luigi raised his hand in fear.

"Hey, I have a question. Where exactly are we?" Slippy asked.

"You're on a deserted island that's off the west coast of the Mushroom Kingdom. This island is very small so barely anybody comes here, which was the perfect setting for the game." Calina answered.

"Umm...w-why are you doing this to us? Please, we don't want to do this!" Luigi cried. Zero Two eyed Luigi carefully.

"Didn't we already explain this? We hate you. Simple as that. And we want all of you dead, just as much as you want us dead." Eggman said.

"I have a question." DK spoke. "You do realize you won't get away with this, right? Despite all of us losing a lot of fans, the military will be looking for us all over the planet so I wouldn't get your hopes up yet in defeating us!" He threatened. Calina laughed.

"Oh please! We've got it under control. We have a good defense system on us anyways." Calina said.

"All of you are scum. I can't wait to see you die once you're so old and fragile and weak on your deathbed." DK said.

"Shut up." Bowser warned.

"And if you even DO somehow succeed, what makes you think you won't be sent to prison, huh?" DK said, raising his voice.

"Shut up!" Bowser said, also raising his voice.

"And one more thing, you and your little army here go can shove a metal pole up your-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bowser roared, shooting DK in the head with a handgun.

Everyone screamed for their lives and scattered all over the place. They couldn't even begin to believe what they saw.

"NO! DK!" Diddy screamed and kneeled down to his body. A clear hole was in DK's forehead, letting out a lot of blood. "I don't believe this...after all we've been through together..." He started to cry.

"Oh my god, Diddy...I...I don't know what to say...I'm too shocked for words..." Dixie said, putting her hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's against the rules for me to kill anyone myself, right?" Bowser asked.

"Don't worry about it. The dumbass ape got what was coming to him." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

**BOY #7: DONKEY KONG - DEAD**

**57 TO GO**

"So, any more questions before we start?" Star Wolf asked.

"I...I do. Why can't we all just make a compromise here? I mean, come on, this is so stupid. Don't you think that making up and forgiving what we did in the past is better than doing this crap?" Asked Bean.

"Are you kidding me right now? Do you guys REALIZE what you've done to us in the past? And do you honestly think we'll forgive you so easily?" Eggman said.

"...Well, it was worth a try." Bean said with a disappointed sigh and dropped to the ground.

"Oh yeah? You guys aren't so tough! I could so sting you to death!" Charmy threatened.

"Go ahead, try it. I dare you." Grunty menacingly said.

"Don't bother, Charmy. These guys have definitely came prepared with the right equipment." Espio said.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I have my psychokinesis!" Silver shouted. He concentrated hard and soon enough, the teacher's desk got thrown at the speed of light and hit Grunty hard in the back of her head. The desk got thrown into the wall by the door.

"OW! YOU BASTARD!" Grunty screamed.

"Wrong move." Star Wolf said. He got out a little black device with a single red button on it and pressed it.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Tooty cheered at the site of Grunty being hurt.

"Hey you! Silver hedgehog! Your collar is beeping!" Kirby pointed out. Silver looked down at his collar and saw a red light flashing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Silver asked.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to explain something. If we catch you trying to do something that breaks a rule from our computer monitors, security cameras, or we hear you coming up with a plan with a built in earphone in the collar, your collar will go off and, like I said, your neck will explode." Ganondorf explained with another deadly smirk.

"Oh my god!" Blaze shrieked.

"No...NO! GUYS! YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME!" Silver screamed and ran around the room. Everyone screamed and tried to avoid him.

"Stay back!" Zelda shrieked.

"ROUGE PLEASE HELP ME!" Silver begged.

"I'm sorry Silver!" Rouge cried and ran away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE FOR? FREAKING HELP ME!" Silver screamed again, shaking Toadette's shoulders. She pushed him away.

"Sonic! Shadow! Please!" Silver cried and went over to them.

"I don't know what to do!" Sonic yelled and backed away from him.

"Silver, shut the hell up and accept your death!" Shadow yelled and pushed Silver to the ground.

"Shadow..." Silver whispered and looked at him with tears running out from his eyes. Silver reached his hand for him but Shadow just looked away in discomfort.

BOOM!

The collar exploded, tearing the front of his neck open. Everyone screamed and looked back. Blood had splattered all over the floor.

**BOY #16: SILVER THE HEDGEHOG - DEAD**

**56 TO GO**

"NO!" Tikal cried and went to his body. "Silver..."

"He deserved to die anyways. Did he really think he could use his stupid telekinetic powers on us and get away with it? I don't think so." Eggman said.

"You have no heart." Daisy angrily said. Eggman just smirked in reply.

"All right, enough wasting time here. When we call your name, you get up here, get a green bag, get outside and the game will start for you. For there on, you can do whatever the hell you want...well, except for breaking some rules of course. Heh heh." Bowser said.

"Okay...BOY #1! Wario!" Calina called.

Everyone looked to Wario. Wario immediately got extremely nervous.

"It's okay bro, I'll meet you out there." Waluigi said, patting his shoulder. Wario slightly nodded his head. He ran over to the front, got a green bag and got out the building.

When Wario got outside, the scenery looked depressing and boring. The clouds were blocking the sun. Some of the plants and trees looked old and dry.

"You know what? Screw that. It's every man for himself." Wario said then ran as fast as he could over the nearest hill.

"GIRL #1! RIBBON!" Star Wolf called. Everyone looked to her.

"Don't worry Ribbon, just wait for me outside. I'll be there." Kirby said. Ribbon gave a slight smile. Kirby always knew how to make Ribbon feel comfortable.

She went to the front, got her bag and started to walk out, but stopped to see Dark Matter. The matter of darkness was glaring at her. Dark Matter could not speak, but only spoke with his eyes, which would make you feel so unnerved.

After a minute, she managed to get herself out of the trance and quickly left the building.

"Now, Boy #2! Vector!" Eggman called.

Everybody looked to Vector. He frustratingly sighed and went to the front to get his bag. But before he left, he threw up a middle finger at Eggman. He then left.

"Next is...Girl #2, Rosalina." Calina said.

Everyone, once again, looked towards Rosalina. She held back her tears and hugged Peach.

"You'll be okay." Peach whispered.

Rosalina quickly walked to the front got her green bag and ran out.

"Boy #3, Peppy Hare." Star Wolf said.

"Goddamnit..." Peppy said. He slowly walked to the front and got his green bag but before going out, he turned around to Star Wolf.

"If I survive this, you're going down no matter what." Peppy threatened then ran out the building.

"I'm not scared." Star Wolf whispered.

"Next we have Girl #3, Midna." Grunty said.

"Fucking A." Midna swore outloud. She walked in a diva-way to the front and got her green bag. She looked at Ganondorf and gave him two middle fingers. She then walked out.

"Ignoring that little bitch...Boy #4! Tails!" Ganondorf called.

"Oh god...S-Sonic?" Tails said, scared.

"Just go out there Tails. I'll meet up with you." Sonic promised.

Tails held his head low and slowly walked to the front, got his green bag and got out.

"Sheesh, what a slowpoke. Next is Girl #4, Tikal." Bowser called.

Tikal slowly rose up from Silver's body. She wiped away her tears and ran to get her green bag. But, before going out, she looked at Eggman and threw the green bag in his face. She started crying again and ran out.

"Suit yourself then." Eggman said. "Boy #5, Yoshi."

Yoshi gasped as he heard his name being called. He hugged Birdo and then ran to get his green bag and got out.

"Girl #5, Kazooie!" Calina called.

"Godamnit..." Kazooie mumbled.

"Kazooie, please be careful when you get out there. I'll try to find you once I get out." Banjo said.

Kazooie nodded and got her green bag and quickly ran out.

"Boy #6 which is Fang." Grunty said.

"Ugh, 6 is my least favorite number too!" Fang complained. He got his bag and went out.

"Girl #6, Dixie Kong." Bowser called.

"Diddy, I have to go now. Meet me at the beach okay?" Dixie whispered. Diddy was still staring at DK's body. Dixie sighed and shook her head. She quickly walked to get her bag and got out.

"Boy #7, Donkey Ko- oh, he's dead...err, boy #8, none other than Link. Mister Hero of Time." Ganondorf said, crossing his arms.

"Please be careful, Link." Zelda warned. Her voice made Link a bit calmer. He got his bag, trying not to look at Ganondorf and got out.

"Girl #7, Krystal!" Calina called.

"Just great." Krystal sarcastically said. As she walked up in front, she shoved Amy with her shoulder.

"Bitch." Amy whispered.

"Boy #9...Toad." Star Wolf called.

"I don't wanna go!" Toad cried.

"You either go or you die!" Star Wolf yelled.

"Toad, please, just go. I'll meet you out there." Toadette said. Toad slowly nodded, fighting back his tears. He got his bag and ran out.

"Girl #8, Amy Rose." Grunty said.

"S-Sonic, before I go, promise me you'll try to meet me. I want to talk to you about something." Amy said to him. Sonic didn't respond. Amy sighed. She got her bag and got out.

"Okay, we have to pick up this up now. Boy #10, Luigi Mario." Eggman called.

"Mario, I don't wanna die..." Luigi said.

"I don't either but we have no other choice but to go out there. Be brave Luigi." Mario said.

"Luigi!" Daisy said and hugged him. "Please wait out there for me, if you can..."

"I will." Luigi promised. He then got his bag and got out.

"Girl #9, Cream." Bowser called.

"Mama!" Cream cried.

"It's okay honey...just get out there and hide, I'll come looking for you." Vanilla said in comfort.

Cream slowly nodded. She then ran, got her bag and got out as fast as she could.

"Boy #11, Diddy Kong." Calina called.

Diddy immediately bounced up, got his bag and ran out.

"Girl #10, Tiny Kong." Eggman called.

"Oh god..." Tiny whispered. She got her bag and got out, hoping to catch up with Diddy and Dixie. "I better have a useful weapon in here!"

"Boy #12, Banjo. My least favorite person." Grunty cackled. Banjo growled.

"Banjo, wait for me to catch up!" Tooty called out.

Banjo got his bag, glared at Grunty then ran out.

"Girl #11, Marina Liteyears." Star Wold called.

Marina slowly walked to the front, glaring at Calina. As she got her bag, she continued to glare at her till she got out of the room.

As Marina ran outside, she held on to her bag like a purse.

"Where the hell should I go now? I don't wanna just run around everywhere unless I know where I'm going..." Marina said. She then realized that she had a map in the bag. As she was getting it out, she started to hear someone crying and footsteps.

"Um...hello?" Marina called out, getting closer to the hill.

Out came Vector from the side of the hill...with an arrow that was sticking out in his throat.

"Oh my god!" Marina gasped.

"Please...help...that monkey girl...did this..." Vector said, trying to utter out his words as clear as possible. He gurgled on his own blood and fell to the ground.

"Oh my...this is really bad..." Marina said.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot right next to her left foot, which made her jump. She looked up and at the top of the hill was Tiny Kong with a crossbow.

"I AM GONNA WIN THIS GAME!" Tiny screamed and shot another arrow at Marina. Marina just barely dodged the arrow.

"You're freaking insane!" Marina yelled and ran the opposite direction.

"GODDAMNIT!" Tiny screamed and ran down the hill. As she was running, she tripped on her own feet and rolled down the hill. Her crowssbow rolled right down to where Knuckles got out of the exit of the building.

"Woah...hey! Is this crossbow yours?" Knuckles asked, picking it up. He examined the crossbow carefully.

Tiny got up as quick as she could. "GIVE ME THAT!" She screamed and ran towards Knuckles.

"HOLY CRAP!" Knuckles yelled in panic and shot an arrow right into Tiny's chest. Tiny yelped and dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god...I can't believe I just did that..." Knuckles said in pure shock.

**BOY #2: VECTOR THE CROCODILE - DEAD**

**GIRL #10: TINY KONG - DEAD**

**54 TO GO**

EOC.

Well, that's just the first chapter now. Please review and blah blah blah. Post who you want to live and die, cause I have NO idea who I'm having the survivors gonna be right now, lol.


	2. I get what I want

As an hour went by, everyone had gotten out of the building and the heat was on. Everyone's nerves were super tense and they were all scared for their lives...well, except for a couple who took the game VERY seriously.

Dixie Kong stood at the beach, waiting for Diddy to arrive.

"Come on, where is he? The building's not that far from here." She said.

Diddy actually was right next to the beach, he was just hiding behind a big bush, checking the contents in his bag.

"Let's see what we have here...the map, Crystal Moutain water and a...handgun?" Diddy said, getting the weapon it. He looked it confusedly. "Ugh, some weapon. I was hoping for an axe or a sub-machine gun..."

"Give me it." Said a familiar voice. Diddy felt a cold tip of a gun pointed at the back of his head. He slowly turned in intense fear and dropped his jaw at who it was.

"You...you're Jet! What do you want from me?" Diddy asked in panic.

"Simple. Give me your gun and no one gets hurt." Jet answered, pointing his sub-machine gun at him, right in the face.

"But what if I say no?" Diddy asked.

"Do you really need me to tell you what will happen if you refuse? I'm playing this fucking game to win. I'm giving everything I got so I won't die." Jet explained.

Diddy stared at him for a moment, than stared at his gun.

"That's it, I'm giving you to the count of 3, you little bitch. 1." Jet threatened.

Diddy started to get frustrated with Jet. He didn't want to be pushed over by this fool.

"2." Jet said, putting his index finger on the trigger.

Diddy breathed in and out very deeply.

"3!" Jet yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Diddy screamed and shot Jet everywhere on his body repeatedly. His body violently jolted at each bullet that hit him. Diddy kept shooting him until he ran out of bullets.

"Oh...ooh...oh my god, what have I done?" Diddy asked himself in realization. He couldn't believe that he just killed someone. And in a way so violent as well.

"I need to get out of here." He said, grabbing his stuff and Jet's sub-machine gun and ran to the beach.

**BOY #20: JET THE HAWK - DEAD**

**53 TO GO**

He kept running to where Dixie was.

"There you are Diddy! It took you long enough. Hey...why do you have blood all over you?" Dixie asked.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! MEET ME BY THE ROCKS!" Diddy quickly said in panic and ran over there as fast as he could.

"Wait a second...did he...kill someone?" Dixie asked herself.

Meanwhile, Daisy was sitting by herself at a cabin near the top of one of the mountains.

"Come on Daisy, you can't cry now. You're a big girl. Just suck it up and pray that there's an alternative to get out of this game." Daisy said to herself. She was sitting on the floor, reading a magazine from ten years ago and drinking some tapwater.

The cabin door opened and a flashlight shone in the room Daisy was in.

"Luigi? Is that you?" Daisy called out.

"No. It's me, Pauline." She answered. She pointed the flashlight at her face and gave her a creepy grin.

"Oh, Pauline! Thank god you're still alive." Daisy said in relief.

"Soooo...can I come in?" Pauline asked.

"Oh yes of course you can!" Daisy answered. Pauline slowly walked in and sat next to her.

"So where's your little boyfriend at?" Pauline asked in a weird tone.

"Luigi? He's meeting up with Mario and Peach while I'm stuck here on lookout." Daisy replied.

"Aww that must be so boring. Hey, is this your weapon right here?" Pauline asked, swiping it quickly from Daisy's side. It was a taser.

"Oh! Um yeah it is. Not much of a weapon, huh? Heh heh..." Daisy nervously laughed.

"Maybe not. One zap at a person with a bad heart and bye bye." Pauline said, flicking the taser on. It let out a small, blue electric volt.

"Yeahhh...anyways! So, are you gonna be killing people in this game? Cause I'm sure not, no way would I ever do that!" Daisy said, still staring at her taser.

"Daisy, you know how some people say 'I always get what I want'?" Pauline asked, flicking the taser on again and ignoring Daisy's question.

"Uhh yeah. Why?" Daisy asked.

"Well I want Luigi. I got bored of fantasizing about Mario for so many years and now it's time to move on to the next one." Pauline said, giving off another creepy smile.

"Wait what? Are you kidding me right now?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"Hell no. I haven't had a boyfriend in years so I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get some action. But first, there's this little problem standing in my way called Princess Daisy." Pauline said with a cackle.

"YOU BITCH!" Daisy yelled and lunged at Pauline. Daisy started smacking her in the face over and over again.

"GRAAH!" Pauline yelled and tazed Daisy's left arm.

"AAHH!" Daisy screamed. She got up as fast as she could and ran for the back door. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Pauline quickly caught up to her and stabbed Daisy in the back with her Katana. They both fell to the ground.

"You know, I actually thought my weapon here was gonna be totally useless and weak. But you know what? I'm starting to love it already. This game is getting kind of fun now, so there is no way I'm gonna take the easy way out by killing myself. NO DAMN WAY!" Pauline yelled into Daisy's ear and stabbed her in the back again. Daisy let out another scream, but it quickly faded.

**GIRL #13: PRINCESS DAISY - DEAD**

**52 TO GO**

Mumbo struggled to climb on top of the cliff that was hanging over the sea waters. He tried not to get close to the edge as he was afraid of heights.

"Right, Mumbo must now find friends..." Mumbo said, looking everywhere...until he noticed a foe he very much dislikes.

"Well well well if it isn't skull boy. Humba is getting tired of you being the only other shaman in my world so I think that this game is a perfect chance to get rid of you once and for all." Humba said. She zipped open her bag and got out a silver hatchet.

"Mumbo not scared of you. Mumbo was the original and only shaman in our world until you decided to come along! Mumbo here first!" Mumbo yelled. He also zipped open his bag and got out a silver stake.

"Well then, we shall see who will win this Battle Royale then, won't we?" Humba said, holding her hatchet higher.

"Mumbo will win and will return status of the true shaman in my world. No will replace Mumbo!" He yelled, gripping his stake tight.

"Humba stronger than you. You're a fool if you think you can defeat Humba." She said, kneeling in a ready position.

"Bring it." Mumbo dared. The two charged at each other and screamed as they were both stabbing, slicing, hitting and kicking each other.

Tooty ran up the cliff to where she last saw Mumbo at. She had to get the group together, no matter what.

"Hey Mumbo! Are you up here cause I- AHHH!" Tooty suddenly screamed as some blood splat on to her face. She tried to wipe the blood off with her arm. After she did, she stared in horror at the gruesome sight of Humba and Mumbo, both having bloody stab and scratch marks all over their bodies.

"BANJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tooty cried and ran back down to sealevel.

Mumbo barely raised his head up a bit, to see Humba's battered dead body. He smiled a bit.

"Mumbo...true...shaman..." He uttered. He dropped his head back down as he breathed his last breath.

**BOY #19: MUMBO JUMBO - DEAD**

**GIRL #17: HUMBA WUMBA - DEAD**

**50 TO GO**

"Sonic! There you are!" Tails yelled and ran up to him. Sonic was with Knuckles, Sally, Sonia and Rouge.

"Oh Tails! I'm so happy you're still alive." Sonic said and hugged him.

"In case you're wondering, we've been trying to get our group together to figure out a plan to get out of this game without actually killing anyone." Rouge said.

"Yeah, we figured that there HAS to be some sort of trick to this game where we don't have to kill people." Sonia said.

"Tails, have you seen anyone from our group on your way over here?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. Well actually...I found Vector and Jet dead..." Tails answered.

"WHAT? No!" Sally yelled.

"Damnit. We can't lose anymore of our group. Come on guys, we have to go look for them." Knuckles suggested.

"Wait a second, do you guys even have any good weapons? I mean, after seeing how Vector and Jet got killed, I kind of want to be prepared..." Tails asked.

"I have binoculars as a weapon. Super lame, I know." Rouge sighed.

"I have...a shield? What the hell? How is this a weapon?" Sonia asked. The shield looked like a Hylian shield.

"I got a sensor that detects where people are. It's good, but I'd rather get a weapon you can actually kill someone with." Sonic said.

"I have a couple of grenades, which I don't even know how to use..." Sally said.

"And I've got a...it appears to be some sort of machete. Sucks that it's a bit heavy." Knuckles said, carefully wielding it.

"Well, I've got a flamethrower, at least I think it's a flamethrower." Tails said, carefully getting it out.

"Woah! Dude, that's like one of the best weapons of the game! That could be very handy for us." Sonia said.

"O-okay then, if you insist..." Tails said with uncertainty.

"Alright guys, now let's find our friends. And if any trouble comes along...well, you know what to do." Sonic said. Tails, Sally and Sonia weren't very comfortable at the thought of killing someone, even if someone was trying to kill them.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something, aren't you concerned about Amy? I mean, I know she annoys you a lot, but I'm just curious if you're thinking about her." Tails asked.

"Of course I am but...uhh...I'm thinking about everyone else too! We just gotta move fast." Sonic awkwardly said. Tails stared at him weirdly.

Meanwhile, on a cliff not so far away, Tikal and Fang were walking near the edge, peeking at the seawater.

"There is no way I'm gonna compete in this game. You may call me weak or a scaredy-cat but I just can't handle killing anyone. I only wish for peace." Tikal said, staring at the water.

"Well, I've had my fair share of violence in the past...but yeah, I agree with you, there is no way I could just kill my friends or even kill people I barely know! Screw this game." Bean said, throwing his bag down at the waters.

"You know Fang, I never interacted with you that much before, but you seem to a pretty cool guy." Tikal said with a smile. Fang blushed.

"Heh thanks. I've always kind of liked you to tell you the truth. You're very...mature and sweet. That's the kind of girl I always wanted but I always failed to get that girl so I've been desperate to get ANY girl..." Fang said, looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks and...aww, I'm really sorry. I know how you feel, I've been in your shoes before, trust me." Tikal said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She continued staring at the water.

"Hey, I have an idea how to get out of this game." She said. Fang immediately looked at her.

"Yo-you do? Really? What is it?" Fang excitedly asked.

"Let's jump. We'll most likely die anyway so we might as well get this overwith, huh?" Tikal asked. Fang looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you serious? YOU WANNA COMMIT SUICIDE? Why?" Fang loudly asked.

"Because, this is the only way I know to get out of this game. I can't handle the pressure. The thought of me killing someone...or even being killed by possibly one of my friends is horrifying. Are you with me?" Tikal asked. She reached out her hand for him to grab.

Fang stared at her hand for what seemed like the longest time to both of them. He thought long and hard about this.

He grabbed her hand.

"You're right. Let's do it." Fang agreed. They both stood on the tip of the edge.

"Goodbye world..." Tikal said, starting to sob. Fang shut his eyes.

They both jumped at the same time and fell to their deaths on the rocks below.

**GIRL #4: TIKAL THE ECHIDNA - DEAD**

**BOY #6: FANG THE SNIPER - DEAD**

**48 TO GO**

Mario, Luigi and Peach made it back to the cabin they found.

"I'm telling you Mario, that Raccoon girl had psycho eyes!" Luigi exclaimed.

They all went inside, but stopped as soon as they saw who was in there.

"Oh, Pauline! We didn't know you were in here. Glad to see you're alive!" Peach happily greeted.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I just found this place by myself. I thought I would just stop by and rest for a while." Pauline said.

"Hey...where is Daisy at? She was here when I was last here..." Luigi asked. Pauline tried to hold back her smile.

"She wasn't here when I came by. Maybe she went out looking for you?" Pauline suggested. Mario rubbed his chin.

"Probably. Luigi, let's go back out and look for her. Peach, you stay here with Pauline. We'll be back soon." Mario said then left the cabin with his brother.

"So Peach, what's your strategy for this game? Are you gonna kill, be killed or just simply hide?" Pauline asked in a odd way, sipping some of the tapwater.

"Well, I'll only kill when I need to. Like when someone's attacking me. But other than that, I'm just gonna hide out here and hopefully figure out if there's another way out of this game." Peach answered.

"Ah, I see. You have the same strategy as me! Well, I'm gonna go use the bathroom now. I think it's that time of the month for me unfortunately." Pauline said then quickly walked to the bathroom. Peach couldn't help but feel something was up with her.

Grunty turned on the mic in a computer room of the building, that connected to speakers placed throughout the island. The computer room watched over everyone by a built-in chop in their collars.

"Attention everyone! This is the fabulous Grunty the Witch speaking here! Here is the list of people that have died so far... Boy #2, Vector the Crocodile. Girl #10, Tiny Kong. Boy #20, Jet the Hawk. Girl #13, Princess Daisy. Boy #19, Mumbo Jumbo. Girl #17, Humba Wumba. Girl #4, Tikal the Echidna. Boy #6, Fang the Sniper. Heh heh heh, that's 8 people folks, if you're not including those 2 idiots that got themselves killed before the game started. Remember that only 2 people of opposite gender can survive this game! Good luck guys, cause you're gonna need all the luck you need. Heh heh heh..." Grunty explained.

"WHAT? DAISY'S DEAD? WHAT THE HELL?" Luigi yelled and started to cry.

"Oh my god Luigi...I'm so sorry..." Mario said.

"I...I don't understand...WHO WOULD DO THAT TO HER?" Luigi cried, falling down on his knees. Mario just sighed and shook his head. This game was definitely gonna be hard.

EOC.

Like before, review and put who you want to live and die. I also want NO complaining about which characters live and die. Seriously, with a cast of character this huge you HAVE to expect at least a few of your favorites to be dead.


	3. Killers

Dixie was kneeling down in the beach sand, crying her eyes out. She just heard the news that Tiny's dead.

"Why? Why must this be happening to us?" Dixie asked to herself. She watched her tears hit the soft sand. The tears dissolved right away.

She struggled to get up.

"I must go on. It's what Tiny...and DK want me to do." Dixie said, getting her bag. She ran to where the rocks were.

Mario and Luigi returned back to the cabin. Peach ran to them.

"Oh Luigi I'm so sorry! I heard it, Daisy is dead..." Peach said while hugging him.

"I just don't understand who could've killed her. When I left, she was fine but all of a sudden she just ends up...dead." Luigi sobbed.

"Pauline, did you notice anything weird when you got here?" Mario asked.

"No. This place was empty when I came by." Pauline said.

"Damn. Unfortunately the only thing we can do for now is just move on. It's getting dark out so I suggest we all head to bed soon." Mario said. Luigi slowly nodded his head.

"I'm-I'm gonna sit outside for a while." Luigi said. He hung his head low as he went out.

"Poor guy. I feel totally awful." Pauline said.

"Me too but we just have to let him cool off and clear his head. This game is more brutal than I thought it would be." Peach said.

Pauline couldn't help but smile deviously.

"Espio! Wait up!" Charmy yelled, catching up to him.

Espio stopped in his tracks.

"Um...Espio? Are you okay?" Charmy asked. Espio quickly turned towards him.

"Charmy, I need to tell you something important." Espio said.

"Oh boy, here it comes..." Charmy braced.

"Stay away from me. I mean it." Espio said in complete seriousness.

"HUH? Why do you want me to do that?" Charmy asked in confusion.

"Because I...I just can't say it to you right now. But please, stay as far away from me as you possibly can. I'm dead serious." Espio looked at his bag and sighed deeply.

"Espio...I don't understand. Why do you want me to stay away? Are you gonna kill yourself? ...Is someone gonna kill you? Are you gonna blow up the island or something? Please Espio, you can tell me anything!" Charmy pleaded.

"I told you, I just can't say! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Espio raged and stormed off. Charmy was in complete awe.

A looming figure walked up behind ROB 64 as he was checking through his bag.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't good old ROB 64." Omega said in his robotic voice. ROB jumped up.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want? Are you gonna kill me?" ROB threatenly asked.

"Depends if you kill me first." Omega said, drawing out his sub-machine gun and aiming it at him.

"Hmmm...isn't this a surprise? So you're really gonna kill me, huh? Is that your plan?" ROB asked.

"You are correct. It is. But I'm gonna let you get your weapon so this battle here can be more fair." Omega said. ROB shook his head.

"So, if I get killed by you...then what does that prove exactly?" ROB asked.

"It proves that I am the better robot and your pesky past threats will be nothing laughable from here on out." Omega answered.

"But the thing is, if you kill me, then you also might get killed later as well. What is the point of killing me to prove you're the better robot, if you have a great probability of dying anyway?" ROB asked again. Omega lowered his gun a bit.

"What are you trying to say?" Omega asked.

ROB then slowly got out his weapon.

"...I'm the better robot." ROB stated. He pulled the trigger and a rocket blasted out of the weapon and it literally made Omega explode. His robot parts flew and scattered around the area and a huge fire was burning in the spot where Omega was shot.

"I will become the victor. Nobody messes with ROB." He then grabbed Omega's sub-machine gun and went off with pride.

**BOY #22: E-123 OMEGA - DEAD**

**47 TO GO**

Toad and Toadette were running through the humongous forest of the island.

"Hey, why are we running? Nothing is even chasing us!" Toadette pointed out.

"Oh...I dunno. I just felt like running for some reason." Toad replied and stopped.

"Look, we need to find our friends and stick with them Toad. Do you really think two puny and weak puny Toads can survive out here where there's some killers on the loose?" Toadette asked.

"Yes I KNOW THAT TOADETTE. That's like the 3rd time you said that." Toad said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make a point." Toadette replied.

"Besides, I've got a metal baseball bat in here. Perfect for bashing heads!" Toad cheered.

"Fascinating. But ya wanna know what I got? Pepper spray! Freaking pepper spray! How in the world is PEPPER SPRAY is a weapon? Seriously, it doesn't even kill people!" Toadette complained.

"Well...it's good for slowing down enemies, maybe?" Toad shrugged. Toadette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's worthless against anyone that's not a Toad. I'm one of the slowest runners here. If one of those hedgehogs tries to kill me, I wouldn't stand a chance!" Toadette cried.

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you!" Toad said in a cheesy way.

"Yeah cause that makes everything sooo much better. Come on, let's keep going." Toadette gestured. The two Toads kept walking onward and up the island.

They stopped as soon as they noticed some people.

"Oh look! It's those Sonic guys! Come on!" Toad said and ran up to them.

"Crap!" Toadette grunted. She wasn't particularly fond of the Sonic gang.

"Hey you guys! Oh we're so glad we found you! Um, we were just wondering if you guys were heading someplace...more safer. Cause we pretty much are defenseless out here." Toad explained. The Sonic gang looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, we were kind of just looking our friends so we can re-group together and see if there's an alternate way out of this game. We weren't really planning on joining up with the Mario Crew..." Sonic confessed. Toad and Toadette got disappointed expressions.

"Oh...we understand. Thank you for your time and god bless you." Toadette said in a bitchy way.

"Bastards." She muttered as she started to walk away.

"Oh, but wait!" Sonia called out. Toad and Toadette immediately turned around. "Even though we're not particularly fond of you guys, we'll let you join us because that way we'll be able to defend each other better. What do you say guys?"

"Umm yeah. It's...it's fine." Said Sonic, not really sure about them joining.

"I think it's a good idea!" Tails said with a smile.

"Um...sure." Sally said with uncertainty.

"Whatever." Knuckles scoffed.

"I don't really care. Can we get a move on please?" Rouge yawned.

"Cool it's settled! You guys can join us!" Sonia cheered.

"YES! Thank you guys so much, you won't regret it!" Toad said in excitement.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, it appears we have to go back as this hill just goes all the way down from here and I can't see anybody down there." Knuckles said, peering over the scenery.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! COME JOIN US!" Shouted someone from afar.

"What the? Where did that come from?" Rouge said. The group looked around to see who was yelling.

"Over there!" Toadette pointed. She was pointing at Rosalina who had a megaphone and was with someone else.

"HEEEEY! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS GAME AND WOULD RATHER FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT OF THIS, COME OVER HERE AND JOIN ME AND MARINE!" Rosalina yelled, waving her arms in the air. She handed the megaphone to Marine.

"LET'S THINK OF WAY WE CAN ALL GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE EVERYBODY! SCREW VIOLENCE!" Marine yelled.

"Perfect! That's just what we're looking for!" Sonic said.

"Wait a second, Sonic! How are you so sure this isn't a trap?" Sally warned.

"She's right. If those girls wanna find a way out of this game, tell them to come over HERE." Knuckles demanded.

"HEY! YOU TWO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sonic yelled as loud as he could.

"OH, SONIC! WE CAN HEAR YOU! HEY ROSALINA LOOK, IT'S SONIC, THE ONE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON!" Marine teased. Everyone giggled a bit while Sonic blushed in embarassment. Rosalina swiped away the megaphone.

"JUST IGNORE HER SONIC. ARE YOU GUYS GONNA BE JOINING US?" Rosalina yelled.

"YES BUT AS LONG AS YOU COME OVER HERE!" Sonic yelled. Marine took the megaphone.

"WHY? DON'T YOU GUYS TRUST US?" She confusedly asked.

"WELL...IT'S NOT THAT WE DON'T TRUST YOU IT'S JUST THAT WERE BEING CAUTIOUS!" Sonic answered.

The girls talked to each other for a bit.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Rouge impatiently said.

"OKAY, WE DECIDED THAT WE'LL BE COMING OVER TO YOU GUYS!" Marine announced.

"GOOD, WE'LL WAIT FOR YOU GUYS!" Sonic happily said.

As the girls were getting ready to go, a dark figure came to them and pointed his sub-machine gun at them.

"Die."

The figure shot Marine and Rosalina with a ton of bullets, as to be expected when you're hit by a sub-machine gun's bullets. Their blood splattered all over the ground with each bullet that they got hit with.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Knuckles gasped.

"Oh my god, someone's shooting them!" Tails pointed out.

"NOOOOO! ROSALINAAAA!" Toadette cried.

"Who shot them? Who the hell is that?" Sonic asked in panic. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

The figure slowly walked over to Rosalina. Rosalina turned her head towards the sky as she was barely alive. The figure stood in her point of view.

"You...you're...Sha...dow..." Rosalina could barely utter a sentence.

Shadow smirked.

He shot Rosalina again with a few more bullets. Rosalina uttered a low yelp and finally died.

**GIRL #27: MARINE THE RACCOON - DEAD**

**GIRL #2: PRINCESS ROSALINA - DEAD**

**45 TO GO**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Shadow is the one that shot them?" Tails gasped.

"Why would he do that though? I thought Shadow was done with his evil ways?" Sonia asked.

"Apparently the game is getting the best of him and I'm sure all this killing he's been seeing is not good for someone's mentality like his..." Rouge said in depth.

"Thank you Mrs. Psychologist. Appreciate the lecture." Sally sarcastially said. Rouge glared at her.

"So...what do we do then? I mean, we HAVE to kill that Shadow guy but we don't wanna run into him either!" Toad asked.

"Well, we're just gonna stick together and be on the lookout for him...hell, be on the lookout for ANYONE like him. If we aren't careful enough, we could be dead just like that." Sonic said.

Something hit Toadette's leg.

"Ow! Toad, did you kick me?" Toadette asked.

"Uhh...no. Why would I do that?" Toad asked.

Knuckles stared at the object that hit Toadette and his eyes widened.

"IT'S A GRENADE! RUUUUN!" Knuckles screamed and ran back into the mountain forest with Rouge.

"OH MY GOD!" Toadette shrieked and ran back into the forest as well.

The grenade exploded. Luckily, Sonic and Sonia jumped away just in time and they rolled down the hill. Sally also got away too, but she rolled down on the other side of the hill.

"Damnit! I threw the grenade too soon!" Tetra exclaimed, watching the scene from a hill bush. She angrily stomped off.

It was now almost midnight.

Krystal was walking her way through a grassy field, over to a warehouse of some sort.

"Looks like I'm sleeping in here tonight. They better have a shower!" Krystal said.

She went into the warehouse and everything in there was messy. There was a ton of water dripping from the ceiling, there was junk lying everywhere, most of the windows were smashed open and the place smelled bad.

"Are you serious right now? Man, this sucks. Let's just hope there's a room in here that's cleaner..." Krystal concernly said. There was a ladder in there that lead up to a higher part of the warehouse which had tools scattered about. She figured she'd start with this. She climbed up, being careful not to slip. Once she got on there, she sighed in relief. She spotted a kind of dirty mattress, a nice looking pillow and a big blanket next to a big barrel container.

"This is perfect! Well actually, it's not PERFECT but it'll do." Krystal happily said and set her bag down.

However, she wasn't alone up there as Amy Rose came from behind the barrel and pointed her handgun at Krystal.

"Hello Krystal." Amy tauntively said.

"What the? Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing here?" Krystal asked, crossing her arms.

"I should be asking you the same question. This is my bed right here, it took some effort to find all this stuff but I managed and this is MY place for tonight. So I suggest you run along unless you want a hole in your head." Amy threatened. Krystal laughed.

"Ha! Do you really think I'm afraid of you? Get over yourself little girl. Where's your little blue boyfriend at huh? Shouldn't you be chasing him around like you always do?" Krystal teased. Amy clenched her teeth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! What is your problem? You've been acting like a bitch towards me ever since the bus ride over here. Are you PMSing or something?" Amy insulted.

"If anyone here is a bitch, Amy, it's you. The reason why I've been acting like this is because girls like you are easy targets and I like to have fun riling you all up." Krystal said.

"Wait a second, so you were just saying all that stuff because you think it's FUN? Who the hell does that?" Amy asked.

"Someone like me. Now, I suggest you lower your gun unless you want to do this the hard way..." Krystal said, opening up her bag and getting out two swords that looked like pirate swords.

Amy laughed. "Are you kidding me right now? You really think you can kill with me that when I can easily shoot you before you even move?"

"I'm more stronger than you think. Now, get the hell out of here or we can do a fight to the death right here, right now." Krystal threatened. Amy's eyes widened.

She held up her handgun again.

"You're a fool." Amy said, then pulled the trigger...but nothing came out.

Krystal smiled evilly.

"What the hell?" Amy shrieked, continuing to press the trigger.

"Die, bitch!" Krystal yelled and charged at her, swinging her swords all over the place. Amy barely dodged her attacks. Krystal swung at her again but Amy blocked them with a pot lid she found next to her.

Krystal swiped the pot lid away and threw it at Amy's head.

"Oh...ahh..." Amy groaned, pressing her hand against her forehead.

Krystal stood over here and aimed her swords high. But before she could kill her, Amy kicked Krystal in the shin, causing her to fall over.

"BITCH!" Amy screamed, getting on Krystal's body. She started smacking her repeatedly in the face until Krystal could get the energy to slit Amy's right calf.

"OWWWWWW!" Amy screamed again, rolling over on to her beck and pressing her hands against the bloody wound. But she wasn't done yet. As Krystal was about to get up, she threw the empty barrel at Krystal, knocking her down to the ground yet.

Amy quickly went over to Krystal, got one of her swords and began to stab Krystal over and over and over again.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Amy swore and screamed as loud as she could. She was screaming like a maniac as she continued to stab Krystal. Blood was getting all over the place. After about 8 stabs, Amy was finally done. She rolled on to her back and took a breather and tried to calm herself down.

"...That felt good." Amy said and then laughed. She then pushed Krystal's body off the big alcove. She went on to her mattress, put the blanket over head body, laid her head down on her pillow and slept in her blood-stained clothes.

**GIRL #7: KRYSTAL - DEAD**

**44 TO GO**

EOC.

14 characters have died so far. Who will be next? Who will survive this deadly game of Battle Royale?


	4. I Just Wanna Wish

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this for a while you guys. I've been having a rough week so far so it's kind of keeping me away from fic writing. Also, school for me has started so I'll be updating less frequently than before.

Knuckles, Rouge, Toad and Toadette all carefully got up from the ground, after having been knocked over from the grenade explosion.

"Ugh...you guys all right?" Rouge said, wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but who the heck threw that grenade? That thing seriously came out of nowhere!" Toad said.

"I don't know but it's probably someone who's been stalking us and is good at laying low. We need to be more aware of our surroundings from now on." Knuckles said.

"Hey, where are the others at?" Toadette asked.

"I dunno. I guess they must have all ran away from the explosion or something..." Rouge sighed.

"I know that we should look for them but we do need to get a move on because this area isn't safe. Shadow might come over here or that idiot who threw the grenade might strike again. Come on!" Knuckles leaded and the group went back into the forest.

"So guys, what's it like living in a world full of talking mushrooms, koopas, monkeys and sea-shelled creatures?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, it's nothing special unlike what so many other people think. The only times when it gets exciting are when Bowser kidnaps Peach, birthday parties are thrown or events are being held. Other than that, our world is pretty boring, except from a foreigners point of view. What about you guys?" Toad asked.

"Pretty much the same as you guys. Fighting crime and hunting for jewels is not the same as it use to be in the old days. I'd rather live in your guys' world for a long time." Rouge said.

"Wow. That's how we feel too. I guess we think alike despite the conflicts we've had in the past." Toadette said, smiling a little bit.

Knuckles stopped walking.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Rouge asked, getting nervous.

"I could've sworn I heard something." Knuckles said, squinting at his surroundings.

"Get your bat out, Toad." Toadette whispered. Toad follow her directions and got out his metal bat.

"I don't hear anything. I think you're just being overly-cautious, Knuckles..." Rouge said. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I heard something! I'm not moving from this spot until I determine what it is." Knuckles worriedly said, getting out his machete.

"Here, I'll use my binoculars to see if someone's around." Rouge said, getting them out. She peered into and looked all around at the area. Nothing. Wait, hold on a second...she spotted something in the tree a few feet away from them.

"RIGHT THERE! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE TREE OVER THERE!" Rouge screamed and pointed to it. They all stood in a ready position.

"What is it? Who is it?" Toad quickly asked.

"It's...someone, I think. I'm not sure. This thing looks like a blue blob, too many branches and leaves are in the way to get a better look." Rouge explained.

Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard. A knife was thrown into Toad's head so fast, that nobody saw it coming.

Toad stumbled around for a minute then fell down.

"NOOOOO! TOAD!" Toadette cried, going over to his body. She checked his pulse...dead. She leaned her head over his body and started crying her eyes out.

**BOY #9: TOAD - DEAD**

**43 TO GO**

"Oh my god..." Rouge said, covering her mouth.

"WATCH OUT!" Knuckles yelled, pushing Rouge out the way. Another knife was thrown at them.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Toadette cried and ran away from the two.

"NO WAIT! COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT SAFE ALONE!" Rouge screamed. Toadette ignored her and kept on running.

"Forget her, we need to go now!" Knuckles said and ran to the right instead of straight, into where the trees and bushes crowded everything.

Jojora looked at the scene from the branch of a tree. She laughed.

"1 down. Whatever number there is to go." Jojora said, cracking her knuckles. She leapt off the branch, onto the ground and walked down where Toadette ran.

Bean The Dynamite was walking by his lonesome and found his way to a warehouse that was different than the one Amy was staying at.

"Perfect. This is just what I need." Bean said, then ran inside.

The ground level had just junk lying everywhere. It smelled dirty too. There was a stairs that led to a second floor. He ran up it.

"FREEZE!" Wario yelled, aiming his handgun right at Bean.

"WOAH! What's going on here?" Bean asked.

"Get out right now. We don't trust the likes of you, and we're not saying that just cause you're an animal. We don't want to have any trouble here so leave now before I blast yo brains out, bitch!" Wario threatened, trying to cool and/or evil, but failed.

Waluigi got up from his 'bed'.

"What's going on brother? Is this guy trying to kill us?" Waluigi asked.

"No! I'm not here to kill you guys! I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night. That's all. I don't even have a threatening weapon!" Bean zipped open his bag and got out a steel pipe.

"How can we trust you, though? Sorry, but it's kinda hard to trust you Sonic guys cause we have gotten into fights with you in the past." Wario said.

"Sigh...how about this then?" Bean asked. He threw his steel pipe to the ground level. "There. So even if I WANT to attack you, I'll have to steal your weapons...which I won't."

Wario lowered his gun. "Grrrr, fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you, ducky!"

Marina Liteyears walked over to the guys.

"Oh! Looks like we have a visitor! Is he a friend or foe?" She asked the Wario Bros.

"Friend...for now." Wario answered.

"Splendid. The more friends, the merrier!" She cheered.

"Woah hold on here, you got MARINA LITEYEARS to stay with you guys?" Bean excitedly asked.

"Yeah. So?" Wario asked, scratching his head with his gun.

"Sorry if I sound like a fanboy here, but I am in IN LOVE with your video game, Mischief Makers! I've gotten every gold gem on each stage and I've had the game ever since it was released!" Bean squealed.

"Oh, that's great! Nice to see I still have some fans left around." Marina smiled.

"Are you two lovebirds done? Cause I wanna get back to sleep, and if I don't get any sleep then I'll get super cranky!" Wario complained.

"Right. Sorry. So I CAN stay here, right?" Bean asked.

"Yeah yeah, just as long as you don't get too close to me when we're sleeping." Wario warned.

"Cool." Bean replied, then notice something near the back of the room. "What the? Is that a laptop on top of that box?" He went over to it.

"Yeah it is. We found it here but we can't get on to the internet to contact someone to get us out." Waluigi said.

Bean stared at the laptop screen. It looked like your typical Windows desktop. He then looked at the wires. The wires connected to the laptop ran outside of the building as well.

"Hmm, this is good actually. I think it's possible that I could hack the programs those drug-addicts are using back in that building." Bean said.

"Wh-what? YOU CAN? Well for star's sake, get on with it!" Wario rushed.

"Hold on, hold on! I can't do it right now because one, I'm too tired and two, we need a lot of equipment for this. We'll start it first thing tomorrow morning." Bean said.

"Grrr! Fine! But if we die, then I'm putting the blame on you!" Wario angrily said.

"Don't listen to him, he's cranky...well, more cranky than usual." Waluigi said.

"It's kay." Bean said.

"YES! Thank you so much Bean! You're my hero!" Marina cheered and kissed Bean on the cheek.

"Oh...my..." Bean said, totally blown away by the kiss. He smiled then happily fainted to the ground.

"So Diddy, I'm guessing you heard that Tiny died...?" Dixie awkwardly asked. She met him on the rocks of the beach.

"Yeah. Just wish I could've done something." Diddy said, emotion-less.

"Well there's not much point in dwelling on it forever I suppose. So, where do you suppose we should sleep at?" Dixie asked.

"Over there. In that lighthouse." Diddy said, pointing to it. The lighthouse looked like your typical...lighthouse.

"What the? I never even saw that there! Is it even open though? Well, we might as well go check it out. Come on." Dixie said, starting to walk to it, but Diddy stopper her for a second.

"Dixie! I just wanted to tell you that...I love you no matter what will happen." Diddy said in a caring way. Dixie swooned and kissed him.

"Oh Diddy, I love you too. Just promise me you'll stick with me all the way?" She asked him. He nodded.

At that point, both of them completely forgot about the game. True love conquers all.

Kirby and Ribbon were walking in the forest of the island, carefully watching their step as it was dark.

"K-Kirby? Are you sure we should still be walking out here? It's really dark and I can barely see anything..." Ribbon said, scared.

"Don't worry Ribbon. I'll protect you in case anything bad happens!" Kirby confidently said, holding his hatchet high. Ribbon smiled in relief.

"Thanks Kirby. You know, I've always kind of preferred you over Metaknight. I mean, I don't know mean I dislike Metaknight or anything but I always found you more trustworthy and loyal...and kind." Ribbon shyly said.

"Thank you Ribbon. That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...uhh, but yeah. I'm actually surprised Metaknight wasn't invited to come. He is pretty popular so that doesn't really make sense." Kirby said, scratching his head.

"Yeah that is kind of weird..." Ribbon uncomfortably said.

Kirby stopped.

"WOAH! Did you hear that?" Kirby shrieked. Ribbon immediately got scared.

"I think so! Who was that?" She asked. Kirby held up his hatchet.

The sound of rustling through the bushes got closer to him.

"AH! KIRBY!" Ribbon screamed, floating down to him.

"Stand back. This could be someone trying to pull a trick on us." Kirby warned.

The sound of rustling was next to him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kirby screamed, swinging his hatchet at none other than Knuckles.

"WOAH! DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?" Knuckles yelled, pushing Kirby away.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Kirby yelled, still swinging his hatchet but Knuckles swiftly avoided all his moves. Kirby got more angry so he tackled Knuckles and they both fell down the small hill.

"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled, carefully stepping down there.

"Oh god no!" Ribbon shrieked.

"So Tooty, what does it feel like not appearing in Banjo-Tooie? I mean for crying out loud, you appeared in the first game but all you get is a stupid CAMEO in the second? Those producers are stupid!" Birdo yelled.

"Umm, Birdo, I don't think you should ask that..." Yoshi suggested.

"It's fine. Yeah, I was disappointed I didn't appear but at the same time, I was doing a lot of traveling so it was just fine." Tooty said.

"Oh. Ok then. But I'm really sorry your friends killed each other. I know I could never do that to one of my friends." Yoshi said.

"It's alright I suppose. Just wish we could've been there to stop it." Banjo sighed.

"Hey Yoshi, since we're in a deadly situation right now and we have a good chance of dying, I need to say this, I have 10 plushies of you in my room, I am a moderator of yoshiartdotcom and I've always thought you were the cutest mario character. There, I said it. Sorry, but I had to let it out somehow." Kazooie confessed. Tooty raised her eyebrows.

"Umm...thanks?" Yoshi asked. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Stalker alert." Birdo whispered.

"Uhh new subject! If you guys wanna know what it's like living in Spiral Mountain, I'll give ya one word; boring." Banjo said.

"Well, except when we're out chasing after Grunty the Bitch- I mean witch." Kazooie said. They all couldn't help but laugh. Kazooie was always the life of the party so she managed to brighten things up a bit.

As the group got near a small hill, they saw two familiar characters rolling down it together.

"Oh my god!" Tooty shrieked and stood behind Banjo.

The two characters landed on the ground finally...but something bad had happened.

Knuckles stood up and backed away from Kirby and gasped, realizing what he had done.

Kirby's own hatchet was axed right in his head. Kirby struggled to get up as blood was pouring down his face.

"Oh god, Kirby, I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Knuckles said.

"N-no...it's...fine...I'm fine...it's okay..." Kirby stuttered through the pain. He couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.

**Boy #23: KIRBY - DEAD**

**42 TO GO**

Ribbon watched the scene with tears in her scenes. She ran away as fast as she could.

"You...you killed Kirby! How could you do that?" Tooty asked.

"I didn't mean to! He lunged at me and then..." Knuckles started to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Rouge asked, heading over to him. She looked in disgust at Kirby's dead body.

"Hey, where were you guys headed to?" Yoshi asked.

"Why should we tell you? We don't necessarily trust you guys, considering we've gotten into fights in the past." Knuckles said with an attitude.

"Oh shut up. This is life or death right here and all you can do is act like a jackass? Get over yourself!" Kazooie spat.

It was silent for a moment.

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled.

"AH! WHO'S THERE?" Tooty jumped.

"It's me. Midna." She said, coming out of the bushes, holding her sub-machine in her hands. She gave everyone a death glare. She went to Kirby's body and pulled the hatchet out of his head.

"What weapons you guys got?" Midna asked, pointing her gun at all of them. They all got out their weapons.

"I just got binoculars." Rouge said.

"I got a machete." Knuckles said.

"I just have a...butcher knife?" Yoshi said, shaking his head.

"...I have rope. Wow." Birdo facepalmed.

"Steel pipe. Nice and shiny steel pipe that is." Kazooie said.

"Erm...just a handgun." Banjo said.

"And I got a taser, which I don't even know what it's for." Tooty said.

Midna gave a faint smile.

"If you guys need a place to sleep at, then follow me. It's up to you if you trust me or not." Midna stated then walked off. They all looked at each other then decided to follow Midna. Besides, what other choice did they have?

The intercom came on. It was 10 AM on Sunday.

"Good morning heroes! Here is the list of people who have died since the last announcement: Boy #22, E-123 Omega. Girl #27, Marine the Raccoon. Girl #2, Princess Rosalina. Girl #7, Krystal. Boy #9, Toad. Boy #23, Kirby. Total of 6 people. Come on, you guys can do better than that! Do I need to plant some mines out there or what?" Star Wolf said. He then went to go sit back on the couch in the computer room. The soldiers were doing all the work at the main computer, making sure everything was in check.

Bowser was laying down, eating some Sun Chips.

"Man oh man! I'm so glad we came up with this game. It's so pleasuring to see all those Mario loons kill each other off and go insane. I'm gonna laugh so hard if Mario kills Peach himself." Bowser said.

"I agree. We're definitely the smartest villians out there. Nobody can even DARE to compare!" Calina laughed.

"I would've preferred to actually capture them all, put them in an abandoned building and blow the building up. It's fast, awesome and easy!" Eggman said.

"Yeah but that way is not as fun though! In this game, we get to see and hear them struggle to the extreme and kill their friends. How is that not entertaining?" Grunty cackled.

"Not to sound like a party pooper, but does anyone else kind of...regret doing all of this? I mean, yeah we hate the heroes and all but I feel like we could be doing this in a different way." Wolf said.

"Oh do NOT tell me you're actually feeling sorry for them! Do we have to put your ass in this game too?" Ganondorf intimidatedly asked.

"No! I'm just saying that I...nevermind. Just forget it."

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Pauline all woke up from their uncomfortable sleep. Pauline went to the bathroom.

"Hey Peach, me and Luigi are gonna go look for our friends and see if we can recruit them over here. Do you wanna stay here?" Mario asked.

"Yeah I'll stay here. Please just be careful out there as there are obviously maniacs running about." Peach said.

"Yeah, we know. We'll be back in a while." Mario said and took with Luigi. Luigi was quiet and depressed still, but it was to be expected considering his girlfriend had just died.

Peach grabbed her handgun and waited by the bathroom.

Pauline came out, only to see Peach's gun pointing right at her.

"Oh! Peach! What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know you killed Daisy. I knew it ever since I saw you here last night and Daisy was mysteriously gone." Peach said. Pauline backed away a little bit.

"Wha...I don't know what you're talking about! Why would I kill Daisy?" Pauline asked as innocently as she could.

"Oh don't give me your bullcrap! You were always jealous of Daisy because I remember a while ago you said she didn't deserve all the money she had and that Luigi could do better! Confess already!" Peach demanded. Pauline started to sob.

"No Peach, please just listen to me! Just because I said that about her doesn't mean that I actually WANTED to kill her! I could never do such a thing to someone!" Pauline cried.

"OH PLEASE! I can see right through you, you...WHORE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Peach screamed. Pauline started to sob more.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS PICK ON ME? Just because I haven't been staying in the limelight for all these years and all these stupid rumors are being made up about me doesn't mean it's true! I've been more hated on than Wario for pete's sake!" Pauline yelled.

"Quit the freaking pity-partying! I've had enough of you. I should've killed you while you were sleeping! BUT NOW YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Peach screamed and put her finger on the trigger, but not before Pauline grabbed her taser and zapped Peach in the leg. She dropped her gun and Pauline quickly grabbed it and aimed it at Peach.

"Fine, you want the truth? I killed Daisy. Mainly because she was standing in my way so I can get to be with Luigi. But with you out of the way, my chances of being in comfort with a REAL man has doubled!" Pauline said.

"No. DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO GET WITH MARIO! HE'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" Peach screamed.

"Says who? You don't get to make a comment on this, cause you'll already be dead!" Pauline yelled.

"NOOOO!" Peach screamed and threw her bag at Pauline's face. Peach tried to run out the cabin the other way, but she was too slow as Pauline shot her in the back with her own handgun.

**GIRL #16: PRINCESS PEACH - DEAD**

**41 TO GO**

Link and Zelda were walking together in the deep and vast forest of the island. Both of them wanted to hold hands with each other but they felt with the game being so dangerous and pressuring, they felt that it didn't seem right.

"So Link...I know this might seem like the wrong time to talk about this but, is it really true that you were gonna ask to marry me soon?" Zelda asked. Link stopped walking.

"Wh-who told you that?" Link nervously stuttered.

"Nabooru did. It was when you two were having the talk about the Gerudo moving to another desert." Zelda said.

"Ugh. What a blabbermouth..." Link shrugged. Zelda giggled.

"Hey, it's okay. But was she telling the truth though? Please just tell me." Zelda almost begged.

"...Yes." Link hesitated a bit. Zelda smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I wanted you to ask me for a while but I should've made more hints that I wanted it." Zelda said.

"I was actually planning on asking you after we were back from the Video Game Convention. It would be the perfect timing." Link said, smiling also. Zelda stared at him with love in her eyes.

"Oh Link!" Zelda cheered, hugging him back. Link hugged her back. "If both of us make it out alive, will you still propose to me?"

"Of course I will. I'd do anything for you." Link said. Zelda stopped hugging him and looked at his eyes.

"Then I want to you take me now and make love to me." Zelda stated. Link was totally caught off guard.

"Wh-what? Are you saying you want us to...?" Link said, but didn't want to say that certain word cause he felt it would be too awkward.

"Yes. I want us to do this now so I want you to know how much you mean to me. Please." Zelda said, pulling her straps down.

"No...no, I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't." Link said and repeatedly shook his head.

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I do, but...I just can't do this. It doesn't seem right, I'm sorry!" Link nervously said and then ran off. Zelda was speechless. What the heck was Link's problem? She just wanted him to do a favor.

Zelda just sat there on the grass, starting to tear up. She actually felt like killing herself at that point. Things were just getting worse for her.

"Help me!" Cried someone.

"Huh? Who's there?" Zelda called, wiping her eyes.

"Over here! Help!" They cried again. It sounded really close by.

"Where are you at? Hello?" Zelda called out again. She heard a rustling nearby. She walked towards the noise and went behind a large bush. It was Shadow, laying on the ground, holding his knee.

"Please help me! I sprained my ankle and I can't get up!" Shadow pleaded.

"Oh my! You, you're Shadow aren't you? How did you sprain your ankle?" Zelda asked.

"Um...I tripped over some big rocks and kind of twisted my leg. Yeah." Shadow said.

"Oh. Well here, I'll help you up." Zelda said, having Shadow put his arm around Zelda's neck and she lifted up him on his feet.

"Hoo, thank you so much. You're a big help." Shadow thanked.

"No problem! Um, I'm kind of following someone so I guess I'll just take you with me for now until I can find some place where you can be at." Zelda said.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" Shadow asked, shuffling in his bag.

"What?" Asked Zelda.

"I lied." Shadow smirked. He then stabbed Zelda in the chest with a switchblade.

"OH!" Zelda screamed.

"Ha! I can't believe you actually bought into my acting! Man, some of you guys here are so gullible. Maybe I should star in movies now?" Shadow laughed. He stabbed Zelda again, making her scream yet again.

"Too bad your elf-boyfriend can't save you right now. That would've made all of this much harder. Well not really, since I have a sub-machine gun, but I wanted to put my skills to the test." Shadow said.

"You...won't get away...with this..." Zelda struggled to speak.

"That's what you think. But I don't care." Shadow replied, taking the knife out of her body. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more killing to do." Shadow then wandered off.

Zelda held her bloody wound for a bit and tried to move but the pain got the best of her and she eventually died.

**Girl #26: PRINCESS ZELDA - DEAD**

**40 TO GO**

EOC.

The killers and backstabbers are striking again in this chapter. Will karma eventually get to them though?


	5. Animal

Dixie and Diddy just woke up from their sleep. They were in a small room with a small bed in the lighthouse.

In the lighthouse was also Cream, Vanilla, and Blaze who also decided to hide out there. The group were in kitchen.

"Hey Cream, want an apple? It's the only fruit left in this cabinet." Blaze asked, getting it out.

"Oh sure! I love apples!" Cream cheered. Blaze tossed her the apple and she went to the sink to wash it.

Vanilla sat down at the kitchen table with Diddy and Dixie, drinking a water bottle.

"You two are so lucky to be alive. With 18 people dead so far, the bodycount will just keep on rising. Plus, half the people out there would literally do anything to survive." Vanilla said.

"Tell me about it. My own sister and...brother, Tiny and DK, were killed. I don't know how Tiny was killed, or who killed her but it's just making my mind so screwed up now and I can't help but pretend they're still alive...with me." Diddy said. The room was silent for a moment.

"It's understandable. I don't know what I would do if I lost Cream...I probably wouldn't have the strength to move on with my life." Vanilla said, looking to Cream who was drying her apple with a towel.

"I know we never talked much, Vanilla, but you really seem like a mature and incredible mother." Dixie complimented. "Cream is so lucky to have a mom like you...I wish I had a mom like that..." Diddy immediately looked to her. Vanilla hesitated to speak.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me. This game is just awful. Putting us on an island and killing each other off like wild animals, it's so sick and disgusting! Who would've ever thought the day would come when the villians finally got their revenge?" Vanilla asked.

"Nobody saw it coming, Vanilla. I mean, we expected those guys to come back with a new evil plan but we never, in our lives, thought they would do something like this." Blaze said.

Diddy instantly got up. "I need to step outside for a second." He said with an attitude and walked out the room.

"Please don't mind his behavior, he's been though a lot as you can see." Dixie said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I understand. You should probably go talk to him, you're the only close person he has left." Blaze suggested.

"You know, you're absolutely right. We both need each other more than ever now." Dixie said and went after him.

"Ahhh, young love. I remember those days...too bad they were the most complicated days of my life." Vanilla said and chuckled.

"I wish I could experience love...but that will never happen now because of this game, will it?" Cream asked. Vanilla turned to her.

"Don't you dare say that. We're gonna fight until the very end. I'd rather we try as hard as we can in this and hope something good happens than give up right now." Vanilla stated. Cream looked back down at her apple and stared at it for the longest time.

As Diddy was going into the stairwell, he heard a noise from down below.

"Hello?" Diddy called out. He quickly went down the stairs and on the ground floor.

"Hello Diddy Kong." Wave said, pointing a crossbow right at him. Diddy backed away in shock.

"You...what are you doing here? What do you want?" Diddy asked in panic.

"I know you killed Jet. I saw it myself. I was spying on you guys. How could you fucking my kill my own teammate? He was the best guy friend I've ever had!" Wave yelled.

"Are you kidding me right now? HE WAS GONNA KILL ME! What do you expect me to do, absolutely nothing?" Diddy asked.

"Give me a break. In this game, all bets are off. If you killed Jet outside of this game, you would be arrested and sent to prison for a very long. But in this game, you could practically do whatever the hell you want. But you killing Jet was the perfect moment for me to strike revenge. Karma is a bitch, ain't it?" Wave explained, moving closer to him.

"Listen to me, you don't have to do this. What does this prove by just killing me? NOTHING!" Diddy shrieked.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Quit acting so damn dramatic! There's a reason why this game is called BATTLE ROYALE." Wave said, putting her finger on the trigger.

"No...I WON'T LET YOU GET ME!" Diddy screamed and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

But Wave reacted quickly and shot her arrow right into his back. Diddy yelled and fell down.

Wave shot another arrow right into the back of his head, killing him.

"Gotcha." Wave smirked. But then she noticed from above, Dixie witnessing the entire event. She had rage in her eyes. Wave gasped.

Dixie screamed and jumped from the staircase and fell on to Wave.

Dixie went full-on psycho on her. She started punching and scratching Wave as hard as she could. Wave tried to fight back, but the monkey was too strong.

She then smashed her face into the ground extra hard several times. Wave's face was getting bloodier by the second.

And for the final toss, she grabbed an arrow from her crossbow and she stabbed her in the eye with it.

Dixie breathed in and out heavily. Soon after realizing what she had done, she quickly backed away.

"What...just happened?" Dixie asked herself. Her brain was all over the place at that moment. She started to cry.

**BOY #11: DIDDY KONG - DEAD**

**GIRL #21: WAVE THE SWALLOW - DEAD**

**38 TO GO**

"People all over the universe have only 2 'animals' inside of them. No, I don't mean PHYSICALLY inside of them for those of you dolts who take everything literally. There are rabbits and there are lions. I am a rabbit. I like to go own my way and travel the world. I'm all for peace and against violence. But there's a point where that rabbit inside of me needs to grow up and defend himself so that's where I take myself to a higher level. I could easily kill someone, commit suicide, or just turn evil. It's water overflowing from a glass. There's too much in it, just like there's too much evil these days and evil is spreading faster than ever. Just like how overflowed water drops to the table and starts spreading out. Then, there are the people who are lions. The lions just wanna eat rabbits. Or kill them, whichever you prefer. The lions are the ones that have outlines of seeking perfection. They don't wanna be the rabbits. There is no such jungle." Slippy said, telling a short story to his Star Fox friends.

"...And what the hell was the point of that useless story?" Falco asked.

"Don't be so rude, Falco! The story definitely interested me. Where did you hear this from, anyways?" Fox asked.

"It's a folk tale legend that's still being told today. I remember my dad used to tell me this when I was little...use to put me in a better mood for some reason." Slippy said and smiled.

"Errr...not to be a downer or anything but doesn't anyone else think the story kind of relates to this game? There's 'lions' in this game, which are the people who would kill to live and then there's the 'rabbits', the people who aren't as defensive..." Peppy said.

"I thought about that too but I didn't want to make a mention of the game because our minds were already off of it." Falco said.

The group of 4 were sitting in a soft, grassy area, totally hidden by the big trees. It was the perfect spot to rest at.

"Don't worry about it. At least I got to hear that nice folk tale before...dieing..." Fox with a pause.

"Don't say that, Fox! There's a chance for everybody to live. We just have to come up with a plan that will keep us alive." Peppy said.

"Oh and what you suppose the plan should be, HUH? Just take off our collars? If I remember correctly, one of those bastards said our damn necks will explode open if we do that! THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF HERE OTHER THAN KILLING EVERYONE!" Falco yelled. Everyone stayed in silent.

"Falco, please just calm down. Just take a deep breathe and relax." Slippy said.

"How the hell can I relax when...you know what, nevermind. If you excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap and dream about all the things I wish I did and the things that I wish I had that I'll NEVER get now." Falco aggressively said.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes.

"There's someone there!" Slippy shrieked.

"WHO'S THERE?" Falco yelled out, grabbing his sniper.

"AH! Sorry!" Tails yelled, popping out from a tree.

"What the...?" Fox said.

"Sorry! I just...I'm lost so I don't know where I'm going and I...um...I'll just...I'll just go now, yeah..." Tails awkwardly said and quickly fled the scene.

"...Well that was really weird." Falco said, lowering his weapon.

"Man, I thought this would be a good place to hide out but it seems like anyone can just pass by and get us now..." Fox said.

"No worries. I'm the fastest one here so if I see anything suspicious, I'll be right on it, you can bet that." Falco egotistically said which made Peppy roll his eyes.

"I really wish I had my iPod with me...I can't go a day without listening to Genie by Toad's Generation. Maybe that would lift the mood for me." Slippy said.

"Pfff, really now? Pop music is dreadful. Rock music is where it's at now!" Falco said and did the rock on hand sign.

"Music makes everything better in my opinion. Heh, I remember that one time we were at that party thrown for us for saving Corneria again...I got so drunk that I threw up in the punch bowl!" Fox laughed and so did the others.

"Oh god, I will never get that image out of my head." Slippy laughed. "That was probably the best party ever."

"Kind of makes me wish we were back in Corneria...at home...warm in bed...sipping cocoa...watching scary movies and reading Nintendo Power magazine...ahhh..." Falco daydreamed.

"I miss my girlfriend and my family...-sniff-" Slippy sobbed.

"I miss my family too...they're probably worried sick about me." Peppy said.

Fox was too busy thinking about his whole life and past memories to say something.

_**BOOM!**_

"AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Falco screamed, getting shot in the back. He fell to the ground.

"OH NO!" Slippy screamed.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" Peppy yelled.

Another shot was heard and everyone ducked down.

Fox lunged for Falco's sniper.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Fox yelled.

"Me." They responded.

Espio jumped in the area and shot Slippy.

"AHHH! NOOOO!" Peppy screamed.

Fox grunted and ran to Peppy while shooting at Espio. Espio dodged the bullets with ease while he shot back at him. Luckily, Fox missed the as well.

"COME ON, LET'S GO!" Fox yelled at Peppy and they both ran out the area and into the foresty part. Espio tried shooting at them more, but too many trees and bushes were in the way.

"Oh...god...I'm...bleeding!" Slippy said in extreme shock. He was breathing in and out heavily, very much in pain.

Espio walked toward Slippy and pointed his gun at him.

"...No..."

Boom.

**BOY #18: FALCO LOMBARDI - DEAD**

**BOY #21: SLIPPY TOAD - DEAD**

**36 TO GO**

"Thanks so much Midna for letting us stay the night here. We really do appreciate it." Said Rouge with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to help people out in a time of total terror..." Midna said.

"Mmm! And this tea you made is delicious! Way better than chocolate milk!" Tooty cheered.

"Please. Nothing beats chocolate milk." Kazooie snarled.

"So how did you find this place anyway, Midna? Did you just stumble upon it?" Knuckles asked. Midna hesitated to speak.

"Y-Yeah I did." She stuttered. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, what are you hiding Missy? That stutter their has already gotten me automatically suspicious now." Birdo said.

"Sigh...fine, I suppose I can tell you guys. Besides, there's nothing more to lose now anyways. I...participated in the game of Battle Royale before." Midna confessed.

Everyone gasped in shock and confusion.

"Woah woah hold on a second here, you were IN the Battle Royale game before? How is that possible? I've never even HEARD of Battle Royale until we were all captured!" Yoshi said.

"That's because it was hidden away very well. You see, me and 41 other people were also drugged, captured and placed in the game of Battle Royale last year. These people were also from the Mushroom World, Morphius, Hyrule, Kirby's World and Planet Corneria, just like now. You see, they put us in this game as test subjects to see if the game would be a success. And it was...to them, at least. I endured so much trauma and pain during the entire game that I almost killed myself...but...I'm glad I didn't...well, actually I'm not so sure about that now. It is the biggest miracle in the world that I survived that. But now, these guys want to put to the REAL test to see if I can survive going all through all this people I know and care for, which makes it 10 times as harder...so yeah...that's my story." Midna explained.

Everyone just stared in surprise.

"Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry...I just don't know what to say." Banjo said, speechless.

"So did anyone else survive then...?" Yoshi asked.

"This boy almost survived. I think his name was...Kafei? Yeah. Well, he died from blood loos from bullet wounds which was so completely awful because I felt like I had grown attached to him, you know? He was so nice to me...so comforting...so...protective..." Said Midna, lost in thought. "It was like I knew him for a long time..."

"Well, umm, I'm sure that Kafei liked you back, Midna. You seem strong-headed and mature, which is what I like about some people. I know that might sound superficial but that's someone who I can see myself hanging out with." Rouge said.

Everyone was in silence for a moment.

Suddenly, Midna looked up at Tooty, who had watery eyes. All she did was sigh.

* * *

><p>Sally Acorn was all by her lonesome, sitting by herself by a tree. She rocked back and forth and was in a state of panic.<p>

"Oh god, I'm going insane...I'm seeing things that aren't there. NO WAIT! They might be there, I'm just too scared to check...oh goddamnit, get ahold of yourself, Sally! You can NOT let this game break you! You just have to hide somewhere and if someone tries to attack you, you beat that bitch in the head! Yeah yeah. Man, I really wish I had food right now. I'm so hungry that I could eat my own intestines...HAHAHA! And drink my own blood while I'm at it. Oh god, that sounds so good right now...WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? Face it, I'm miles away from the edge of sanity, like about 2,000 miles. I gotta accept that so that will be my first step to the edge of sanity. But wait, what if there's more to it than just accepting it? OH GOD, I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GAME!" Sally screamed and rolled all over the ground. She was hitting and scratching herself, like there was someone attcking her. The game was getting to her hard.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS GAAAAAAAAAAAAME!" She screamed again, trying to rip off her collar.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The collar started making a beeping sound and a red flash went along with it. Sally paused in horror.

"No..."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sally screamed, trying to get the collar off so it wouldn't explode on her neck.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" She screamed yet again. She started banging her head against the ground and started ripping her hair out. She was beyond the point of insanity.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

The collar started beeping faster and faster. It was only a matter of seconds.

Sally stood up and then immediately started running for her life for no apparent reason.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**BOOM!**_

The collar exploded, along with her neck. Her blood sprayed out everywhere. She slowly dropped to her knees then dropped to the ground. Dead.

Her insanity got the best of her.

**GIRL #12: SALLY ACORN - DEAD**

**35 TO GO**

EOC.

Eh, this wasn't as good as the previous chapters in my opinion. I felt like I could've added more but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long. So yeah. Like before, post who you want to live/die.


	6. I Run Away

_CHARACTERS REMAINING: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Dixie, Pauline, Jojora, Wario, Waluigi, Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Link, Midna, Tetra, Nabooru, Marina Liteyears, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Shadow, Sonia, Bean, Fox, Peppy, Ribbon and ROB 64._

"YOW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Bean yelled, immediately waking up after some small object hit him in the head.

"Get up! It's already in the afternoon. Besides, you said you were gonna do that thing on the laptop so you BETTER keep your word!" Wario scowled.

"Oh yeah yeah. The laptop. I'm right on it." Bean replied, rubbing his eyes and lazily walking over to the laptop and turned it on.

"Ooh I'm so excited! I can't believe we have a chance of getting out of here!" Marina cheered.

Bean gasped. "WAIT A SECOND! God, I am SO stupid!"

"What what what?" Waluigi asked.

Bean had a total 'What should I do?' face going on. He clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon, but found that the browser was blocked, unsurprisingly. He then decided to open up Notepad. Bean motioned for the three to look at what he was typing.

He typed: "WE CAN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS OUT LOUD. DON'T YOU REMEMBER ONE OF THOSE GUYS SAYING THAT THE COLLARS ON OUR NECKS HAD BUILT-IN MICROPHONES IN THEM? IF WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS PLAN, THEY'LL KNOW AND WE'LL GET KILLED!"

The other three looked at each other in realization.

"Ohhhhhh! So that's why you were-" Waluigi started to say, but Wario smacked him before he could finish. He put his hand over his mouth.

Bean typed again: "HERE'S WHAT I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO. I NEED A LOT OF CANS OF GASOLINE OR PETROLEUM, ANY KIND OF WIRES, AND SOME KIND OF VEHICLE."

Wario got in the way of Bean and typed: "There's an old truck at the other end of this warehouse...but how the hell are we gonna find cans of gasoline or petroleum and some wires?"

Bean typed in: "For the truck, that's excellent. For the others, just do your best and go now! I'll stay here working on hacking into the military computer system."

The other three nodded and went out.

Nabooru was on the higher part of the right mountain, and she was jogging in place on a cement trail.

"Wow, I haven't felt this good in a while! I feel so...free..." She said to herself and smiled like she completely forgot that she was in the game.

"I'm catching up to you!" Link playfully laughed.

"You may have got the strength, fairy boy, but I got the speed!" Nabooru laughed back and started running even faster.

"Man oh man you are REALLY good! You should help me practice my running skills." Link suggested.

"Definitely. We can even start right now if you want to." Nabooru said and laughed again.

"That would be just lovely."

Nabooru stopped and couldn't help but smile.

She turned around but no one was there. Her smile faded away.

She sighed in depression. "Just my crazy imagination."

Nabooru walked up another path that lead to some sort of old shrine and plopped down on the stairs. She felt like crying but she just couldn't let out the tears for some reason.

"Why did I agree to do this? I should've just stayed at my home where I belong. It's not like anybody actually cares for me. It's only me, myself and I."

"Nabooru? Is that you?" Someone called out.

Nabooru jumped up and turned around. "W-WALUIGI? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some stuff. My brother and that weird android chick were being too slow so I just decided to go off on my own." Waluigi answered and walked to her.

"On your own? It's too dangerous to be on your own! You do realize that, right?" She asked.

"Look who's talking! Do you even have a useful weapon?"

She shuffled through her small bag and got out a pocketknife. "Just this. Not very useful I suppose. And you?"

Waluigi pulled out a handgun from his pocket. "Just a simple gun. I would prefer a shotgun though."

"Oh. Well...umm, not to be rude but I'd like to be alone right now."

"Why? You said it yourself, it's too dangerous to be alone!" Waluigi got even more closer to her.

"I know but for some reason, I'm just not scared. I guess whatever happens, will happen." Nabooru stated and sat back down.

"I won't let you die. If you die, then I'd be heartbroken for life..." Waluigi sat down with her.

"Heartbroken? Excuse me?" Nabooru asked with both her eyebrows raised.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Uhh YEAH! Why are you acting like you're my boyfriend? What we did last year was just a one time thing, and even then, it was only because I was going through a rough time!" Nabooru yelled and stood up over him.

"Wait a second...so...you don't love me? Or even like me?" Waluigi asked, standing up as well.

"Of course I don't! Are you that stupid that I would fall in love with someone who I barely knew and had sex with? Hell no! Get out of my sight!" Nabooru yelled in anger, grabbed her bag and walked away.

"No! Don't walk away! Nabooru, you might not realize it, but we have a special kind of connection. We both have very similar personalities and interests, don't you know?" Waluigi tried to convince while going after her.

"SIMILAR PERSONALITIES? Are you serious right now? How in the world am I similar to you?" Nabooru put her hands at her hips.

"Because on the outside, we both act tough and serious, but on the inside, we both know that we're just sensitive, trouble, and lonely people. Trust me." Waluigi said, trying to sound deep.

Nabooru laughed. "You don't know the first thing about me. Screw off." She then started to walk away.

Waluigi pulled out his gun. "I'll kill you, if you leave me!"

Nabooru stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You...you're going to kill me? Is it really so easy for you?"

"Well, maybe. But the fact is...I can't stop thinking about you! What we did may have been a one time thing, but for some reason...I just feel like you belong with me. I know it." Waluigi said, still pointing the gun at her.

Nabooru just shook her head. "You have problems. You really do."

"S-SHUT UP! I DON'T! AND YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"Oh really? Do I have to remind you about that time you stole Peach's wallet last year at the convention?"

"What? How the hell do you know about that?"

"Because I saw you. You thought you were so sneaky but you were clearly overconfident in yourself. You're very lucky that I didn't tell her that because I felt totally out of it at the time."

"You...bitch..."

"Call me whatever you want, Waluigi. I don't care. I'm done with you. I wish you could just fucking drop dead!"

BOOM!

Nabooru shrieked as she fell to the ground.

Waluigi stared at her in shock and dropped his gun. "Oh...my god..."

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nabooru screamed in agony. Her left arm was shot and was already bleeding profusely. Her arm felt like it was paralyzed at that moment.

"Nabooru...I...I..." Waluigi stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Nabooru looked up to him with evil eyes. "You bastard. You have done it now." She reached into her bag and pulled out her pocketknife.

"No...wait! Don't do this! I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Waluigi panicked.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nabooru screamed and charged after him. Waluigi ran away as fast as he could.

He ran and ran and ran, but Nabooru was obviously the faster runner as she quickly caught up to him and slashed him on the back, making Waluigi fall over.

Nabooru screamed crazily again and began to stab Waluigi in the chest repeatedly and also stabbed him in the crotch as well.

After a while, she tried to catch her breath and got off the bloody body.

She then looked up and saw a familiar person witnessing the whole event.

"Hello." Said Shadow and gave a creepy smile.

Nabooru sped off as fast as she could. Shadow got out his sub-machine gun and chased after her. He started shooting all around where she was.

She was hit in the back. But, the tough gerudo still kept running forward with all the strength that she had left.

Shadow stopped chasing after her. "Ugh, screw it. She's already been hit so that's the end of that." He said as he started to head back the way he came.

He stopped by Waluigi's body and picked up his handgun. "Hmm. Another backup weapon to add to my collection. I love this game!"

Meanwhile, Nabooru still kept running like her life depended on it. She then rolled down a small hill and plopped at the bottom.

"Nabooru? Is that you?" Link called out. He ran to her and kneeled down.

"Link...it's you...thank god..." Nabooru barely uttered.

"My god, who the hell did this to you?" Link demanded to know, noticing the bullet marks.

"It doesn't matter...I was stupid. I...could've handled the situation differently but...I-I didn't...it's all my fault." She softly spoke.

"No, don't you dare say that! I won't let you blame yourself!" Link yelled and started to cry.

"...W-where is Zelda at?" Nabooru changed the subject.

Link blanked out for a second. "I don't know. I...left her by herself." He started to cry more. "NOW I CAN'T FIND HER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S DEAD!"

Nabooru struggled to breathe more and more. "D-dead or alive...she'll always love you no matter what...that I know for sure..."

Link wiped his tears. "Thank you. But I just can't believe it has to end like this..."

"Don't worry about me. You go on and do your best to win the game...I believe in you..."

"B-but what about you? I can't just leave you here!"

"You have to. Now go on...I'll just lay here and...and...stare at the blue...sky..." Nabooru said even more softly as she turned up her head, facing the crystal clear sky. Her body stopped moving as a single tear rolled down her check.

"No...NO! NABOORU!" Link cried his eyes out and stayed there for the longest time.

**BOY #24: WALUIGI WARIO - DEAD**

**GIRL #29: NABOORU KOTA - DEAD**

**33 TO GO**

Tails was wandering throughout the forest, sobbing that he hasn't even found any of his friends ever since that grenade was thrown at their group.

"S-SONIC? KNUCKLES? AMY? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" He called out as loud as he could. No response whatsoever.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "C'mon Tails...you can do this. You have to be a big boy now...I can't rely on Sonic forever to protect me. If I want to survive this, then I have to be strong."

He took out his flamethrower and looked all around at his surrounders, hoping that nobody dangerous would jump out at him and try to kill him.

He kept hearing noises, like someone was walking all around him, but he couldn't see who it could be. But actually, he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't want to become insane. Not right now.

"Alright, come out! I know you're there, I can hear you!" Tails threatened, still looking all around him. He was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Who are you talking to?" Espio asked as he came out from a big bush.

"AH!" Tails shrieked and almost fell over. "Oh, Espio! It's just you! Sorry...I thought somebody was following me."

"Now why would you think that?" Espio oddly asked.

"Because I kept hearing what sounded like footsteps near me...or at least I thought I was hearing them..." Tails scratched his head in confusion.

"This game is getting to you. Perhaps you should...relax..." Espio said and reached into his bag.

"But how can I possibly relax if this entire game is all about kill or be killed?" Tails asked.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to do it for you." Espio got out his katana and dashed at Tails. Tails barely dodged him.

"WOAH! ESPIO, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to win the game here!" Espio yelled and swung at him again. Tails, again, barely dodged it.

"B-but Espio! WHY ME? We know each other! It doesn't have to be like this!" Tails started to sob again.

"We know each other? Is that really gonna be your best defense? We barely even talk nowadays! Now just shut up and stay still!" Espio charged at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails screamed and unleashed the wild fire from his flamethrower.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Espio also screamed and jumped out of the way. Tails started running for his life.

"Grrrrrrr...GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Espio started chasing after him.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONE!" Tails yelled back. He then swerved to the right and ran into the deeper part of the forest. Espio went the same direction.

Tails forced his way through the tall plants and bushes. He ignored the bug bites that he felt and the thorny bushes. Then, he spotted a tree that looked perfect for protection. He flew up as best as he could and landed on the highest branch that he could find.

"Oh hey Tails! What are you doing here?" Charmy loudly welcomed.

"Charmy QUIET! ESPIO IS CHASING ME!" Tails ordered. Charmy put his hands over his mouth.

Espio stopped walking and looked around. He sighed as he decided to give up for now.

"Alright, you win...for now. Just know that the next time I see you, you won't be so lucky!" Espio said and left the area.

Tails gave a sigh of relief. "That was WAY too close!"

"Espio was trying to kill you...?" Charmy asked.

"Of course! Why else do you think I would fly up here for?"

"Oh...so that's why Espio said that yesterday..."

"Hmm?"

"Espio told me near the beginning of the game to stay as far away from him as possible. Now I realize that's what he ACTUALLY meant!"

"Oh. I see now. Well, guess I'm just gonna have to stay here for a while. No way am I killing anybody..."

"Me too. Hey wait a second! I just realized something, why can't we just fly our way out of here?"

"Don't you remember? One of those evil freaks said they had us on a radar by these collars and they can self-destruct if we try to take it off or go out of bounds."

"Oh. Right. I remember now."

Mario and Luigi came back from their search.

"Ugh, nothing! We couldn't even find a single person! They surely can't all be dead by now, can they?" Luigi said in frustration.

"No way! I think there would be an announcement by now if they were." Mario said as they entered the cabin. Mario saw Pauline laying down on the floor, but also noticed something else missing.

"Umm...where is Peach?"

Pauline quickly got up.

"Oh, Peach? I have no idea! You see, after you guys left, I went to use the bathroom and then after I got out, she was gone! I think she went out to look for you guys." Pauline quickly said.

Mario facepalmed himself. "Are you serious? I specifically told her to stay here! Great, now I gotta go back out there and look for her!"

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Luigi pleaded.

"No, stay here. She couldn't have gone far. I'll be back as soon as possible." Mario said then left.

Luigi sighed and turned to face Pauline. She gave a creepy little grin to him. "What are you smiling about?"

"What? I'm just trying to keep a comfortable atmosphere around here. Is there a problem with that?" Pauline asked playfully and started twirling her hair.

"...I guess not." Luigi said and sat down next to her. Pauline moved closer to him.

"Sorry that Daisy had to...you know...bite the dust. But, if I may ask, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know what I will do. She was the love of my life, you know? But I guess for now, I'll try to survive this game and cry about it later. But...if Mario dies...then what's the point of even going on? That is just Hell in itself." Luigi said.

Pauline put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't think like that. Even though we don't talk that much anymore, I know you're strong and I know you can make it pretty far in the game. You're one of those special kind of guys who doesn't know who his own strength yet, but has the will to carry on."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. You've always stood out to me more than everyone else, Luigi. Ever since I first saw you..." Pauline moved even closer to him.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize it. And I'll admit that you DID catch my eye when I first saw you." Luigi blushed a little.

"Interesting. I guess we both didn't realize how special we are to each other until now..." Pauline said, starting to lean in.

"I...guess so..." Luigi also leaned in and they kissed.

Luigi suddenly scooted back and shrieked.

"WAIT! NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? THIS IS WRONG! SO VERY VERY WRONG!"

"What are you talking about? Everything was going perfectly!"

"No...I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not now...no, NOT EVER!" Luigi started to head out.

"Not ever? Are you serious? Do you not FEEL the chemistry between us? You and I are a better match than that whore!"

Luigi widened his eyes in shock. He then smacked her.

"You bitch! You're the one that killed Daisy and Peach aren't you? ADMIT IT YOU MURDERER!"

Pauline turned back to him and held her cheeck where he smacked it. "What are you gonna do if I say yes? Kill me? You don't have the guts. Do you see what just happened when we kissed? I took advantage of you and you didn't even realize it. You are nothing. I can't even believe I crushed on you before. Mario is a WAY better choice for me!"

"If you DARE go after Mario, I am gonna..."

"What? WHAT? Say it, loser!"

"Grrrr...AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed and kicked her to the floor.

"BASTARD!" Pauline yelled, grabbed her taser and zapped Luigi in the leg making him fall over as well.

She grabbed her Katana and crawled on top of his body.

"Such a shame that it had to come to this. It really is. But you had to blow it by acting like a wannabe big-shot. Sigh...I thought you were different."

"Mario is going to kill you once he comes back!" Luigi threatened.

"We'll just see about that." Pauline said and then slit his throat.

**BOY #10: LUIGI MARIO - DEAD**

**32 TO GO**

Sonic and Sonia were laying on a dirty mattress, with an old blanket over them in a big warehouse.

"Sonic? Please tell me you're awake, it's almost afternoon." Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I just don't wanna get up right now." Sonic replied and turned his body over to her. He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"My god, Sonia...you look incredibly pale and...unhealthy..." Sonic said.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I've been having a runny nose and a headache ever since I woke up. I feel so weird...how is this even happening to me? It hasn't rained at all."

"It probably has to do with the air in this building. I guess it has different effects on different people. Or maybe there's some chemical present..." Sonic said, rubbing his chin.

"Don't say that! You're gonna make me worry even more." Sonia yelled and started coughing.

"Sorry. It's probably just the common cold." But Sonic felt like it was something more extreme.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Someone called out from behind him.

He jumped around and was shocked to see who it was.

"AMY? When did you get here?"

"Since last night...I was sleeping on that big, high alcove over there." Amy pointed out.

"Oh. I guess we got here way after you then."

"H-hey Amy..." Sonia weakly said and started coughing again.

"Hey Sonia. Uhh, is she feeling okay?" Amy asked in quick concern.

"No...she's sick. Really bad timing."

"Damn, that sucks. So...where are the others at?"

"Well, I was traveling in a group with Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Sonia, and Rouge and those two Toad kids, but someone threw a grenade at us, causing us to scatter in separate directions, so I have no idea if they are even alive or not. Guess I'll just have to wait until the next announcement."

"Holy crap! Sorry to hear that. Any idea who it could've been?"

"None whatsoever. Oh! We also witnessed...uhh...Shadow killing Marine and that Rosalina girl..."

"WH-WHAT? HE KILLED THEM? SHADOW? But why?"

"What can I say? He's gone back to his evil ways. I just know that if we ever come across him, he'll probably have no trouble trying to kill us."

"Ugh, just fantastic. So...do you wanna try to go look for them then?"

"I can't, I have to stay here and watch Sonia, just in case she gets worse."

"I understand. I'll take a look around outside, but I won't go far."

Amy walked away from them and headed near the alcove. Beside it was a ton of garbage and industrial junk and behind that was Krystal's body.

"I can't let Sonic see this, if he does then he'll never trust me..."

She decided to move all the garbage on top of her body as best as she could. Once she figured that was enough, she went outside to look for the others.

"Good afternoon losers! This is your all-might King Bowser Koopa speaking! Here is the list of people who died since the last announcement: Girl #16, Princess Peach. HA HA HA! ...Oh, sorry. Errr, Girl #26, Princess Zelda. Boy #11, Diddy Kong. Girl #21, Wave the Swallow. Boy #18, Falco Lombardi. Boy #21, Slippy Toad. Girl #12, Sally Acorn. Boy #24, Waluigi Wario. Girl #29, Nabooru Kota. And lastly, Boy #10, Luigi Mario. Excellent job heroes! That's 10 people, a MUCH better improvement than from last time. Keep on killing!" Bowser annoyingly announced and laid back in his chair.

"There's 32 people left, right? I am gonna laugh so hard if 30 of them die when the game ends. Talk about an all-out massacre." Calina giggled.

"GAHHHHH! That furball bear, his annoying feather freak, and that crazy sister of his is still alive! Can I PLEASE activate their collars to make them die finally?" Gruny begged.

"No! Calm yourself down, Grunty. I mean, Link is still alive and you don't seem ME complaining, now do you?" Ganondorf said.

Grunty crossed her arms. "Hmph, whatever!"

"...I'm still feeling guilty about this game..." Wolf whispered, but Eggman heard him.

"Guilty? GUILTY? Do you not realize what those idiots put us through? For years on end, we have gotten humiliated and our plans were utterly destroyed by them EVERY SINGLE TIME! Now is our time to shine! Now we can show those fools who the REAL bosses are!" Eggman yelled.

"I swear to god, Wolf, you do anything to sabotage this and I will personally turn you into dust!" Grunty threatened.

Wolf glared at her. "...I need to use the bathroom..." He quickly left the room.

"What is up with that guy? Does he not know the meaning of REVENGE?" Calina said.

"Don't worry about him! Let's keep focusing on the game. Now that Peach and Luigi are dead, Mario is probably gonna have a humongous breakdown and end up killing himself! BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser evilly laughed.

"I hope the same happens with Link. I've been waiting for a day like for a VERY long time..." Ganondorf also evilly laughed.

Calina got out a cigarette and lit it. She breathed it all in and blew out a huge puff. "Currently waiting on Marina to die. Hmm hmm hmm!"

EOC.

I know, I know, EXTREMELY late update. I'm sorry, I have a problem and it's called Laziness, a problem occurring in many people all over the world. Anyways, re-watching the BR movie gave me inspiration to keep doing this so I AM planning on finishing it. Please review.


End file.
